tu hermano y yo
by mamori anazaki
Summary: siempre esperando... con la esperanza de que algun dia por fin la deje ir y la acepte a ella, pero ahora se da cueta que eso jamas sucedera por lo que buscara su propio camino, esperando que quizas... al final.. por fin encuentre a esa persona especial
1. luna

hola a todos este es el primer capitulo de mi historia

espero que sea del agrado de todos

y viva esta pareja

* * *

Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido asi, ella acompañada por la obscuridad alumbrandose con su propia luz para que la puedan ver y asi no sentirse tan sola, desde donde esta observa todo lo que pasa en ocaciones se entretiene con la aventura de otros y aunque ellos no lo sepan ella siempre obserba a cada uno de ellos, pero ella lo sabe no es lo mismo, en muchas ocaciones los envidia, envidia desde al mas pequeño insecto hasta el mas grande ser que habita esas tierras, desde hace años siempre busca a una persona en especial ha visto a muchas personas curiosas pero desde su punto de vista el es el mejor espécimen que ha visto en toda su larga vida, son contadas las veces en las que ella puede bajar y caminar como uno de esos seres que habitan la tierra, si asi es como todos le llaman pero para ella es solo una bola, como una bola de cristal donde ella observa todo pero sin meter mano y en esas pocas oportuidades en las que ha podido viajar se ha dedicado a caminar, a contemplar las bellezas de ese mundo y claro tambien a El.

siempre que baja trata de pasar un buen rato al lado de el, pero no hablan mucho ya que el es un ser de muy pocas palabras, según el es un demonio y aunque me ha preguntado en una ocacion quien era no pude contestarle por que tan solo no me creeria o quizas si, a pesar de que ha sido poco el tiempo que he estado con el se que es unico, callado, orgulloso, fuerte por no decir poderoso, calculador, hermoso, frio y a la vez tan calido aunque el no lo acepte ni lo crea, después de que lo observe por mucho tiempo me atrevi a acercarme a el y con tan solo verme supo que no hera humana ni demonio pero aun asi me permitio estar con el; estoy segura que sabe lo que siento por el y hoy es el dia en el que volvere a estar con el. He decido decirselo, decirle quien soy y decirle que lo amo aunque no tenga derecho, a lo largo de todo este tiempo he conocido muchas cosas de el no ha sido facil tiene 100 años los que he tratado con el y apenas se unas cuantas cosas sobre su vida, pero eso ami no me importa ya que tengo la esperanza de que lagun dia me cuente su historia.

Tengo un deseo, un deseo que el puede hacer realidad, se que no me ayudara a cumplirlo haci de facil y es por eso que tendre que darle algo en verdad muy importante y estoy dispuesta a darle lo que sea con tal de hacer realidad mi deseo, aunque eso provoque mi desgracia por que se que mi padre el creador de todo lo que existe no puede dejar las cosas asi nada mas y no es por que no lo quiera si no por que después de que mi deseo sea consedido no podre estar en este santuario sagrado pero ya lo desidi y lo hare, solo espero que mi padre me perdone…

Falta muy poco para verlo un par de minutos para estar a su lado una vez mas por lo que lo busco y después de unos momentos lo encuentro ahí esta el tan esplendoroso y magnifico, caminando tranquilamente poco despues se detiee por lo que parece ser un lago en el que yo misma me reflejo, quiero creer que me esta esperando aunque lo dudo, ya es hora y empiezo a bajar en esta ocacion no tengo que ocultarme para llegar a el; el solo me observa se ve un poco sorprendido y eso me hace sentir mas nerviosa pero eso no evitara que hable con el de una vez, en cuanto me pongo frente a el me pregunta quien soy y yo ya no lo oculto mas.

Hola sesshomaru… (no hay respuesta) como estas?

Quien eres???

Veo que estas bien

Deja de decir tonterias y dime quien demonios eres

Mi querido sesshomaru… puedes llamarme como todos en este mundo lo hace… llamame luna.

* * *

sesshomaru

Ha sido un dia muy aburrido como siempre estoy buscando al maldito de naraku pero no hay señales de el es un maldito cobarde; pronto obscurecerá y tendre que detenerme, Rin y Yaken se ven cansados y no es que me importe pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada por lo que les ordeno que preparen todo que acamparemos en este lugar.

Después de un rato todo esta listo todos estan dormidos, yo aun no puedo consiliar el sueño por lo que desido ir a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo eso caminar hasta que me de sueño, en mi camino siento las presencias de varios demonios pero no me enfrentan y sonrio sabiendo que nadie me observa y lo hago por que se que ellos saben que no son ni basura para el gran sesshomaru y eso me agrada me agrada saber y hacer saber lo grandioso que soy por lo que sigo con mi camino.

Después de un rato de caminar siento como si algien me vigilara pero por mas que busco no encuentro a nadie por lo que decido seguir mi camino, camino con tranquilidad, relajado hasta que llego a lo que parece ser un lago y lo observo en el se refleja la luna, se ve muy deslumbrante es luna llena y por alguna razon no la acompaña ni una estrella y para mi gusto es perfecta, pero noto algo creo que ya me esta dando sueño ya que creeo que empiezo a lucinar alrededor de la luna puedo ver listones de luz de un color lila poco a poco empiezo a distinguir un cuerpo y me doy cuenta que no estoy luciando la imagen cada vez se hace mas clara y ahora puedo distigir a esa persona, es ella, es esa mujer con la que siempre me encuentro justamente en luna llena, en elgun momento me parecio extraño que solo en luna llena la viera pero no le tome mucha importancia, no se puede negar que es hermosa, tiene su cabello muy largo le llega hasta sus rodillas y es muy lacio de una color grisáceo, su cuerpo es perfecto al igual que su rostro pero lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención son sus ojos nunca ha visto unos ojos iguales a los de ella sus ojos son de un color plateado (como los de el guapisimo de neji de naruto) siempre va vestida con un kimono blanco con estrellas color plateadas en la orilla de todo el kimono, tal vez es por lo hermosa que es que a permitido que lo acompañe en esas ocaciones en la que lo ha buscado pero debe admitir que tambien estando con ella se siente muy tranquilo y con armonia, tiene que pedir una explicación no es normal que una persona aparesca de esa forma, sabia que no era un ser normal pero si ella no queria decirle quien era a el no le importaria, pero tal parece que esta vez su curiosidad es muy grande por lo que en cuanto ella esta efrente de el deside interrogarla.

Hola sesshomaru (su voz suena muy armoniosa y su expresión es un poco extraña sonrie pero al mismo tiempo se siento como si la obligaran a hacerlo) como estas?

Quien eres? (no me gusta que juegen conmigo)

Veo que estas bien

Deja de decir tonterias y dime quien demonios eres

Mi querido sesshomaru… puedes llamarme como todos en este mundo lo hace… llamame luna.

Pero que diablos estas diciendo

Te digo lo que es, siempre has sabido que no soy algien normal (gira alzando la mirada mirando la luna "ji j iji osea a ella misma" )

Que eres? (observando al igual que ella la luna)

Ya te lo dije soy luna

Explicate

Es eso yo no soy un ser humano, ni tampoco un demonio como tu… yo… soy una diosa… yo soy luna

Crees que soy un idiota

Jamas lo pensaria (baja la mirada y observa los botones de lo que parecen ser unas flores, se agacha dirigiedo su mano asi ellas, mientras el solo la observa, de su mano sale lo que parece ser como polvos brillantes aunque en realidad no lo es, provocando con esto que los botones habran y se extienda formando unas hermosas flares) yo soy luna sesshomaru

(se sentia extraño pero después de ver eso y saber que no era ningun truco ya que al gran sesshomaro nadie lo engaña decidio creerle) y que es lo que quieres

Sabes, desde hace mucho tiempo Tego un deseo

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo (ji ji ji es extraño que el papito de sesshomaru diga mas de 2 palabras verdad?)

Todo… tiene que ver todo, ya que tu eres el que puede hacer mi sueño realidad (no hubo respuesta) en toda mi existencia e presenciado muchas cosas hermosas... asi como horribles, pero hay algo que he anelado desde hace mucho desde antes que te conociera, pero después de conocerte decidi que tu eres el que podria cumplir mi deseo

Y por que piensas que te ayudare

Por que si tu me ayudas yo te cumplire cualquier deseo

no me interesa

Por lo menos piensalo, puedo hacer que seas mucho mas fuerte que ahora

Ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte

Puedo crear una espada mucho mejor que la de tu medio hermano (el se asombro un poco por lo dicho)

No me interesa

En la proxima luna llena te buscare, tendras todo este tiempo para pensarlo y ya lo sabes puedo concederte lo que sea

Cual es tu deseo?

Mi deseo es ser madre

Madre?

Asi es y tu eres el indicado para ayudarme ya que tu… eres el unico ser del que me enamorado (no hobo respuesta) bien… me voy vendre en la proxima luna llena en este mismo lago, piensa muy bien que haras (volvio a dirigir su mirada a la luna y se empeso a desintegrar pero antes de desaparecer por completo hablo una vez mas) piensalo mi querido sesshomaru…

Era extraño pero como ya habia dicho no le interesaba, el tenia todo lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo que sea por ser madre, pero que extraño si algien lo supiera no lo creeria, claro quien creeria que luna quiere ser madre, observo una vez mas la luna para después girarse y regresar al campamento pensando en lo ocurrido ya que aunque el no lo quisiera admitir todo eso sonaba muy interesante.

* * *

fin del capitulo, espero les agrade

y si fue asi les invito a que descubran todo lo de esta historia

junto conmigo y espero la ayuda de todos vosotros

acepto de todo sugerencias, regaños, consejos todo es bienvenido

haci que hasta la proxima


	2. La Desición de AOME

hola a todos lamento haber tardado en la continuacion pero aqui estoy otra vez,

pues adelante, espero que lo disfrute no olviden dejar review,

y para aquellos que me preguntaro pues si este fanfic lo he creado gracias a la cancion de

hijo de la luna de mecano, asi que espero que no dejen de leerlo y ahora si adelate.

y no olviden que esta historia esta dedicado a todos ustedes

* * *

Que acaso no lo entendia, ella no era como kikio y jamas lo seria por que simplemente no lo es, que pecado habia cometido para ser la reencarnación de kikio, que injusta habia sido la vida, ese baka de inuyasha siempre la comparaba con ella, que ella usa mejor el arco, que ella es mucho mas fuerte, que ella es mas valiente, que es mas hermosa, que es mas inteligente y ahora le sale con que a ella le importa mas que a mi, que acaso no ve que todo lo que kikio hace es para afectarlo de alguna manera y ella es la que esta a su lado a pesar de todo, es un cabeza hueca, pero aunque se diga y se repita que lo tiene que olvidar su corazon no la apoya, es una masoquista, hay veces en la que se odia asi misma por no poder sacarlo de su corazon a pesar de todas las cosas que le hace y le dice; no lo puede dejar de amar ni aunque los ha descubierto en varias ocasiones en plena escena de amor, con un inuyasha diciendole que la ama y una kikio que lo acepta y que al terminar lo desecha.

Ella sabe que no podra aguantar por mucho tiempo mas, esta apunto de llegar a sus limites, no quiere regresar al futuro sin antes dejar todo arreglado en esta epoca, pero si las cosas siguen igual o peor tendra que irse, aunque le duela en el alma dejarlo a el y a sus amigos, con lo que paso esta mañana los daños que lo unian a inuyasha se debilitaron demasiado, aun lo recuerda a pesar que le hace mal, lo recuerda todo con todos los detalles:

* RECUERDOS:

AOME MIRA ESTE PERRO PULGOSO ME PEGO (decia el pequeño shippo)

INUYASHA ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO… VEN AQUÍ TE DOLIO MUCHO (le decia al pequeño shippo sentadolo en sus piernas y sobandole en la parte donde lo golpeo inuyasha)

PERO QUE TE PASA AOME, ACASO ESTAS LOCA (decia un inuyasha que apenas se incorporaba con una cara roja a causa de los golpes)

EL LOCO Y ABUSIVO ERES TU, COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEAR A SHIPPO

Y NO SOLO ESO AOME, ESE FEO PERRO ME QUITO ESE ALIMENTO TAN RICO QUE ME TRAJISTES DE TU CASA

INUYASHA DEvUELvELE ESE CHOCOLATE A SHIPPO

NO, POR QUE SOLO LE HAS TRAIDO A EL?

POR QUE ES UN DULCE QUE LES ECANTA A LOS NIÑOS

PUES TAMBIEN A MI ME GUSTA

ESTA BIEN, EN LA PROXIMA TE TRAERE A TI TAMBIEN POR AHORA DALE EL CHOCOLATE A SHIPPO

NO

POR QUE NO

POR QUE YA ME LO COMI

ERES UN ABUSIVO COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO

HAY YA CALLATE, PARECIERA QUE TE IMPORTA MAS SHIPPO QUE YO

INUYASHA EL ES UN NIÑO, Y TU PUES YA NO DEBERIAS DE SERLO

POR ESO ESTAS FEA POR MALA

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE………………

QUE ESTAS FEA, ERES LA REENCARNACION DE KIKIO PERO NO TE PARECES EN NADA ERES FEA, TONTA, INUTIL, REGAÑONA, DEVIL, COBARDE QUE NO SIRBE PARA NA MAS QUE BUSCAR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA (decia un rabioso inuyasha sin medir sus palabras y sin pensar en las consecuencias, como siempre, mientras era observado por todos, por un miroku sorprendido, molesto y asustado, por una sango muy molesta, por un shippo molesto y con una mirada de te voy a matar, una kirara escondida detrás de sango y por ultimo por una inexpresiva aome)

PERO QUE DICES INUYASHA (dijo Miroku)

ERES UN BAKA, CALLATE (sango)

SI CALLATE PERRO FEO Y PULGOSO (SHIPPO)

TE ODIO… (todos callaron y quedaron sorprendidos por lo dicho por aome)

QUE HAS DICHO? (INUYASHA)

LO QUE HAS OIDO TE ODIO (este quedo quieto con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creerse que aome le dijera eso)

ESTAS LOCA (volvido a la normalidad y en tono de burla)

SI LO ESTOY POR AGUANTARTE TANTO, PERO DE UNA VEZ TE ADVIERTO QUE NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO MAS SOPORTARE ESTO

YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS, MEJOR BUSCA EN TU MOCHILA A VER SI TRAES MAS CHOCOLATES.

ERES IDIOTA O QUE

Y TU UNA TONTA ASI QUE BUSCA

TE ODIO… (grito y salio corriendo rumbo al bosque)

* FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Y ahora estaba ahí en medio del bosque, sola sabiedo que cualquier monstruo podria atacarla y matarla, pero es que aun no queria regresar, todavía no lo queria ver.

* * *

INUYASHA.

lo aceptaba esta vez se habia pasado un poco de la raya pero ella habia sido la que habia comenzado, ademas el no dijo ninguna mentira, el dijo la verdad, después de que aome se fue sus amigos lo estubieron regañando y al final lo mandaron a buscarla, le dijero que no volviera sin ella, iba por el camino correcto, el olor de aome se sentia cerca, pero la verdad no queria llegar donde se encontraba ella tan rapido, ademas no se sentia la presencia de alguien que le pudiera hacer daño, le tendria que pedir disculpas y esperaba que no fuera muy complicado por que no tenia ganas de pelear por mas tiempo, ya casi entraria la noche y tiene que ir a buscar a kikio, desde hace algunos dias se han estado viendo y si no se apresura no lo esperaria y quien sabe hasta cuando la volveria a ver.

Sabe que aunque kikio le diga que lo odia eso no es verdad, ella le ha demostrado que lo ama como el a ella, han estado haciedo el amor estos dias que se han estado viendo y es por eso que el esta seguro de que por mas que le diga que lo odia y lo matara ella no se atreveria, ha tenido varias oportunidades y no lo ha hecho.

Sigue su camino en el cual según va tras aome aunque en la unica en la que piensa es en kikio, pero sin darse cuenta ha llegado hasta donde esta aome y la observa.

Que siento por aome? No la amo ya que estoy seguro de que a quien amo es a kikio, pero cuando estoy con ella no puedo evitar sentirme bien y en paz, no quisiera separarme de ella nunca, pero se que solo puede estar con una, ella se ve muy pensativa ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que se podria decir que estamos frente a frente, por lo que decido hablarle.

AOME

HEEE (levanta el rostro y se encuentra con el de inuyasha pero tiene tan presente lo sucedido algunas horas atrás) QUE QUIERES INUYASHA?

LOS DEMAS ME HAN MANDADO A BUSCARTE

NO TENIAS POR QUE MOLESTARTE

ESO LES DIJE A ELLOS PERO NO ME ESCUCHARON

(se maldijo a si misma por pensar por un segundo que el estaba preocupado por ella) BAKA

NO EMPIEZES A PELEAR, ESTOY ARTO

TIENES RAZON YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY, ME REGRESARE SOLA POR QUE NO MEJOR TE VAS A VER CON KIKIO SE TE HARA TARDE Y ELLA PODRIA ENOJARSE.

QUEEEEEEEEEE…

SI LO SE, HACE ALGUNOS DIAS ME DESPERTE JUSTO CUANDO ESTABAS SALIENDO ME PREOCUPE, PENSE QUE SENTIAS LA PRESENCIA DE ALGUN MONSTRUO Y QUERIAS IR TU SOLO PARA QUE LOS DEMAS PUDIERAMOS DESCANSAR UN POCO MAS, PERO AL SEGUIRTE ME DI CUENTA QUE ESO ERA UNA TONTERIA, A TI NUNCA TE INTERESAN ESAS COSAS, LO UNICO QUE TE INTERESABA ERA ESTAR CON KIKIO Y PASAR LA NOCHE CON ELLA (el no dijo nada tan solo agacho la cara y se quedo callado por algunos segundos)

VAMOS TE LLEVARE CON LOS DEMAS

YA TE DIJO QUE PUEDO IRME SOLA (dicho esto empeso a caminar de regreso a donde se encontraban los demas)

BIEN (la empeso a seguir, despues ella paro)

DIJE QUE ME IRIA SOLA, NO QUIERO LLEGAR CONTIGO

AOME (se quedo mudo no sabia que decir, ella tenia razon en estar molesta pero es que no sabia que hacer y se sentiria mas mal si ella se iba sola de regreso al lugar donde estaban los demas)

LES DIRE A LOS CHICOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑASTES HASTA LLEGAR AL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS, Y QUE DESPUES TE FUISTE A DAR UNA VUELTA, ASI QUE YA VETE Y DEJAME TRANQUILA (volvio ha retomar su camino y en esta ocasión ya no fue seguida por inuyasha, este habia quedado helado ante las palabras de aome nunca se imagino que ella podria hablarle asi y es que aunque no le gustara no le podia reclamar nada)

* * *

Era cierto que no podía conciliar el sueño pero en realidad se sentía muy tranquila, cuando regreso sus amigos le preguntaron por inuyasha y ella respondió lo que le prometió a el, ellos no quisieron hacerle mas preguntas cosa que les agradeció mentalmente y ahora se encontraba ahí acostada rodeada de todos sus amigos pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida, en cualquier momento tendría que irse del lado de inuyasha, sabia que no podía quedarse mas con el, ya no soportaría mucho tiempo todo lo que estaba pasando con inuyasha y ella, estaba decidida dentro de poco se iría y se tendría que olvidar de el no importaría el método, ella se tenia que sacar del corazón a inuyasha.

LO LOGRARE... TE OLVIDARE INUYASHA... (despues de eso poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo)

* * *

fin.

aqui esta este capitulo espero que les halla gustado

tratare de no tardarme mucho

adiosin.

mamori anazaki


	3. mi deseo

Hola a todos, ji ji ji disculpen por haber tardado mucho Timpo en subir este capitulo,

lo hize lo mejor que pude para compensarles, asi que pues adelante y ya saben espero de todo en sus revisar ...

ho de una vez les digo que no soy nada buena en relatar peleas, y en esta habra una

ADELANTE

* * *

Se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, Mientras que aun par de distancia sus acompañantes terminaban de alimentarse. A Pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir no podia dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la luna llena pasada, si no se equivocaba ese día habría nuevamente luna llena, Aunque aun faltaba para que anocheciera, pero eso de que Queria Un hijo no le agradaba, estaría bien pedir un deseo a cambio de ayudarla con eso?, no es que le preocupase, solo era que el nunca ha tenido hijos, y con la poca experiencia que tenia Cuidando a la pequeña Rin era mas que Suficiente, Aunque obvio que El No se encargaría de el, eso lo haría ella ya que era ella quien Quería Tener un hijo, lo que le intrigaba es que ella le había dicho que le Podría Conceder Cualquier deseo, y eso de Qué podría otorgarle una espada maravillosa con la Cual Combatir pues sonaba bien, Aunque ya tenia una, no sabia que pensar, Aunque lo mas probable es que no la ayudaría, el ya era demasiado fuerte como para desear una espada.

Sesshomaru sesshomaru Señor ... señor ...

(Escucho una voz que lo llamaba Lo cual provoco que dejara aun lado sus pensamientos) mhp...

Disculpe señor sesshomaru, dice el señor yaken dice que ya podemos seguir, esta terminado de apagar la fogata en la que cocinamos

Bien, vamos ...

Emprendieron nuevamente el viaje, Siguiendo el rastro del maldito de Naraku, entre mas caminaban mas cerca Se sentía su presencia, caminaron un buen tramo hasta que de entre la nada Apareció ese ser despreciable, Aunque claro Siendo el tan magnifico como lo era no mostro Ningún rastro de asombro o alguna otra clase de emoción, Aunque por dentro si que se asombro un poco ya que hace unos momentos podia sentir la presencia de el muy distante, es por eso que aun iba acompañado de su sirviente y de la pequeña niña.

Hola señor de las tierras del Oeste, PERO QUE Encuentro tan inesperado verdad????

MHP ...

Usted tan gentil como siempre sabe ... sentí su presencia tan cerca de mi que quise venir a saludarlo

Pelea De Una Vez ... (Sin cambiar su expresión)

Pero que falta de cortesía, yo que he dejado de hacer mis cosas por venir a saludarlo y usted me dice eso, que falta de educación

Deja tus estupideces A UN lado y ataca ... o yo lo hare por ti

Mmm, que hacer atacar o esperar

bien Atacare yo

Y en un instante Ya estaba frente a EL, desenfundo su espada al igual que Naraku Para Que Después empezara la batalla, ambos parecían disfrutar la pelea, Aunque Se notaba que Naraku tramaba algo, por lo que sesshomaru no dejaba escapar Ningún movimiento de el para no caer en alguna de sus sucias trampas que hacia, la batalla iba pareja Aunque ninguno de los dos Estaba peleando en serio, partes del campo de batalla Estaban quedando destrozados DEBIDO Al combate, Aunque ninguno de los dos Parecía importarle, sus espadas chocaron y por el impacto ambos Quedaron separados, se observaban como buscando la debilidad del otro, hasta que uno hablo

Por que no mejor peleas en serio (dijo sesshomaru matándolo con la mirada)

Lo mismo Podría Decirle, Aunque podriamos hacer esto un poco más divertido, sabe me siento un poco nervioso cuando tengo espectadores (ambos observaron una yaken, Rin y al dragón que acompañan a sesshomaru)

Yaken ... Llévate un Rin aun lugar apartado

Si amo bonito

No lo creo (todos observaban a Naraku) yo creo que seria mas entretenido que todos peleáramos en este lugar no es justo que solo usted y yo peleemos

Que ...

Si, Así como lo escucha sesshomaru (haciendo aparecer sus monstruos que Fueron una atacar A sus espectadores, seshomaru lanzo un ataque con su espada matando a mas de la mitad de los monstruo, pero Cuando se disponía a acabar con la otra parte, se tubo que mover Rápidamente ya que le habían mandado un ataque que le corto unos cuantos cabellos, provocando que volteara a ver a Naraku) Yo que usted no me distraería ya que su pelea es conmigo

Yaken ... encárgate de esos

Si amo (Preparándose con su báculo para atacar colocándose enfrente de la niña para protegerla ya que sabia que si algo le pasaba se podria Considerar muerto)

Ahora bien, Continuemos (dijo Naraku)

Comenzaron nuevamente con el combate, Mientras que por un lado yaken También luchaba para protegerse el y los que Esteban atras de el, se le Estaba haciendo Difícil, es cierto que esos monstruos no eran tan fuertes pero eran demasiados para el, aPesar de que su amo bonito había eliminado a mas la mitad, por lo que Parecía su amo ya no lo podria ayudar ya que el tal Naraku no le daba tiempo para eso tenia que estar Centrado en su pelea, Aunque nadie podia ser mas fuerte que su amo , por estarlo OBSERVANDO se descuido, lo que ocasiono que uno de esos monstruos lo lastimara Y después de eso llegaron mas Ataques, se levanto como Pudo Siguió atacando y ya le faltaban unos Pocos Pero la verdad es que Estaba agotado por lo que PENSABA terminar de un solo ataque con todos esos monstruos Y así lo hizo, eso lo dejo Sumamente agotado por lo que callo al suelo respirando agitadamente, la pequeña niña se le acerco corriendo.

Yaken Señor, yaken señor, usted esta bien? (dijo la niña acercándosele y revisando sus heridas)

Estoy bien solo necesito descansar

Que bien (dijo la niña)

Creo que ya es hora de irme (dijo Naraku, saltando para Quedar alejado de EL)

No lo creo terminaremos tú y yo con esto de una buena vez

Yo creo que no, Será mejor que vayas a ver a tus sirvientes ya que has perdido a uno (lo dijo sonriendo Lo cual Hizo que sesshomaru volteara su mirada a donde se encontraban los demás para observar como del ataque de yaken uno había sobrevivido, este se lanzo a atacar y lo peor era que rin Estaba Frente a yaken Lo cual Así que el no pudiera verlo, Atravesando a la pequeña Rin, Cubriendo con su sangre a yaken)

Maldito ... (Gruño con furia volteando su mirada a Naraku el cual desaparecía, se giro llegando en un instante al lado de rin para Eliminar al monstruo y agachándose para poder ver bien el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña) rin ...

Se ...ñor sessh ... sshomaru (brindándole su ultima sonrisa Para Después cerrar sus ojos para siempre)

Rin ... (decía yaken con lágrimas en sus ojos) sálvela amo ... por favor, hágalo por favor

No ... no puedo, ya la que revivido en una ocasión por lo que no puedo hacerlo otra vez (Se sentía triste ... el Siendo el Señor de las tierras del Oeste, Siendo el mas poderoso yokai Se sentía impotente por no poder Ayudar a la pequeña Niña, se puso a pensar en alguna Posibilidad de salvarla pero no se le ocurría nada, veia como su sirviente lloraba como nunca lo habia visto, el dragon que los acompañabalos se había sentado al lado de la niña, hasta ese animal Se sentía triste por La ausencia de esa niña humana, de repente todo se le Ilumino, pero claro la podia regresar a la vida, bueno no el pero si la tal luna, ella le dijo que le Podría Conceder Cualquier deseo, Siendo una diosa como ella se lo había dicho Podría revivir a Rin Fácilmente, por lo que se paro tomando el cuerpo de la niña entre sus brazos y encaminándose hacia el lugar donde ella Estaría, ya empezaba a obscurecer por lo que el Estaría en ese lugar justo a tiempo, Podría estar ahi en muy Poco tiempo pero no le serviría de nada si ella aun no Estaba ahí)

Amo a donde la lleva (no hubo respuesta) amo ... (sin respuesta otra vez por lo que Empiezo a seguirlo, Estaba seguro que su amo bonito haría algo)

caminaban sin parar ya era de noche, ni el ni su amo Ni siquiera el dragón habían Hecho ruido en todas esas horas que habían caminado, ya tenia un rato que habían entrado al bosque y al poco rato vio un lago, observo como su amo levantaba la vista al cielo y el lo Siguió en la misma dirección encontrándose con la luna llena, se veia hasta mágica y de repente Pensó Qué estaba soñando ya que Empiezo a aparecer un personaje, era una mujer muy hermosa y se acerco con una sonrisa en los labios A su amo, Acaricio su rostro y al final le dio un beso en la frente, lo que le sorprendió es que su amo no había ni Hecho ni dicho nada, tan solo la observaba fijamente.

Me alegra que Hallas venido, aunque no se que hacen ellos aquí

Quiero que cumplas mi deseo (el si no se andaba con rodeos)

Tu ... cumplirás el mio?

Si

Bien, entonces no hay problema, dime Cual será tu deseo

Devuélvela a la vida (dijo extendiendo el Cuerpo de rin a la Luna)

(Observaba a la niña Para Después sonreír) Será Difícil

Si no lo haras dímelo y no me hagas perder mi tiempo

Que humor el tuyo, no he dicho que no lo hare, solo que me tomara Tiempo y Esfuerzo

Entonces empieza de una vez (le dijo extendiendo su brazo mas, ella tomo entre sus brazos el Cuerpecito de la niña, volteando a ver un sesshomaru Para Después sonreír)

Bien (camino hasta colocarse Debajo de un árbol, sentándose sobre sus piernas) no quiero que ellos hablen sobre mi sesshomaru (dijo Dirigiendo su mirada al dragón y a yaken)

No hay problema ellos no dirán nada

Bien, entonces Comenzare, Será mejor que te pongas cómodo por que esto tardara un poco y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa

MHP ... (Camino hacia el árbol que le daba la vista perfecta de Luna y rin, se arrincono en el árbol, seguido por yaken y El dragón, veia como Luna abrazaba a la niña para despues cubrirse ambas con un resplandor de color lila, sintio Paz de seguro por esa especie era de Luz)

Amo ... (Solo observaba como su amo lo volteaba a ver) que es lo que pasa, que hace esa mujer con rin?

Confórmate con saber que regresara a Rin (volviendo su mirada a la Luna y RIN)

Y Habian pasaron dos horas, en las que no se mostro nada diferente a lo anterior, esa luz las Seguia Cubriendo, pero De repente toda esa sangre que Cubría a la pequeña Empiezo a desaparecer, hasta que no quedo ni una sola mancha, observo como de repente RIN respiraba hondo (como cuando te aguantas la respiración por mucho tiempo), Luna separo a la niña de su cuerpo y la recostó en el césped, se paro con dificultad, se le vei un poco cansada, tomo aire Y después Giro para ver a sesshomaru y le asintió para que supiera que ya había terminado, el se separo del arbol y se encamino hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Listo, ahora esta dormida, necesita descansar ya esta perfecta (sesshomaru observo a Rin, Después yaken se acerco, se arrodillo y verifico lo dicho por la joven para Después confirmarle A su amo) pero que desconfiados

Yaken, Llévate a Rin a otro lugar

mmm ... bien (Subió a la pequeña al lomo del dragón) amo bien ya podemos irnos

Yo los seguiré Después

Pero que dice amo

Pues ir con ella Si quieres

Primero cumpliré tu deseo, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie

Si así lo quieres (dijo sonriéndole)

Pagarle? (dijo yaken) de que hablan amo

Te he dicho que vayas y cuides a Rin, Después los buscare (dijo con un tono molesto)

Si amo bonito (dijo este muerto de miedo, se encamino hasta desaparecer completamente)

No deberías ser tan malo con el, solo esta Preocupado (sonriendo)

Empecemos de una vez (observándola)

Esta bien, espero que me cuides (el solo gruño), que lindo (Empiezo a quitarse su ropa lentamente)

Se sorprendió en cuento ella Empezó a desvestirse empezaron a brotar flores como asiendo una cama, regreso su mirada a la Luna, tenia que admitirlo era hermosa, su rostro Estaba con un leve sonrojo, sus ojos brillaban, si ya de por si le habían gustado sus Ojos viéndola Así le gustaban mas, su pago por salvar un Rin lo iba a disfrutar (ji ji ji, les diré una cosa que he decidido, en mi historia el único de lemón que publicare sera el de sesshomaru y kagome, por que si abra lemón pero de ellos ji ji ji ji Imagínense como seria este encuentro, se los dejo A su imaginación, se que esto no esta bien que si empecé con esto lo Debería terminar pero es que ji ji ji no lo puedo evitar, no me odien por favor y bueno le continuare, pasando este fragmento de la historia, Se tienen que conformar solo con saber que lo Hicieron hasta que ella estuvo segura de que quedo embarazada que suertudota no creen?, ella sabe si quedo embarazada ya que pues es una diosa Seguro, Segurito que tiene un método para saberlo, bueno ahora si lo continuo)

Sesshomaru Gracias (decía Mientras se levantaba y se empezaba una vestir) ya es hora de que me valla, si necesitas algo en lo que te Pueda Ayudar solo llámame

Bien (este Ya estaba vestido se había levantado un poco antes que Luna, por lo que el Ya estaba casi listo) yo también me voy (giro para verla una vez mas, ella estaba aun sonrojada)

Adiós (dijo luna Para Después empezar a desintegrarse)

Gracias ... (susurro sesshomaru Para Después Marcharse En busca de sus acompañantes)

Llego bien un su lugar de origen, se sentí feliz, No fue la noche mas romántica que hubiese deseado pero sabiendo el método que utilizo y sumando la persona que la ayudo no podia esperar otra cosa mejor, pero que mas Podría desear Dentro de poco seria Madre y Además el padre de su hijo era el, la persona de quien se enamoro.

Luna ... (giro para ver quien la llamaba y su felicidad se esfumó al ver a su hermano)

seiya... (no se me ocurrio otro nombre para el hermano de luna ji ji ji, ahora voy con su descripcion, para empesar, el tiene los mismos ojos que luna osea plateados, igual su cabello, su piel es muy blanca, tiene el porte de sesshomaru al igual que la altura y facciones muy finas, bien hasta ahi lo dejo por que no se me ocurre nada mas) No me digas nada... por favor (decía Mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos)

Hermanita ... (la ocupacion de el es el de controlar y manipular las estrellas, es por eso que era una de las pocas personas que tenian contacto con luna, se acerco a la Luna Para Después abrazarla y acariciarle su vientre) no te juzgare, tu sabrás lo que has hecho, Así Como También sabes lo Qué pasara

Hermano ... no me arrepiento

Lo sé (dijo sonriéndole) estoy seguro que nuestro padre podra ayudarte en algo (le decía Mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza) será mejor que vayas de una vez, te esta esperando ...

Si, hermano (se limpio las lagrimas Para Después los Empezar a caminar hasta desaparecer)

* * *

que les parecio este capitulo ami me agrado como quedo,

pero no hay mejor jurado que ustedes,

Así que estaré esperando sus review,

espero no me VAYAN A maltratar demasiado,

Tengan piedad por favor , como les explique arriba

no soy buena relatando peleas asi que tambien por

eso pido disculpas

ji ji ji Bueno los dejo y cuídense.

Mamori Anezaki


	4. desicion tomada

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos, creo que en esta ocacion no tarde tanto, **

**tube que esforsarme mucho ya que como casi no me dejan review pues, **

**no me venia la inspiracion, pero me dije a mi misma que tal vez eso era por que **

**tardaba mucho en subir capitulos o simplemente por que mi historia no era buena, **

**bueno sea cual sea, decidi subir este otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible, espero que lo disfruten, **

**dejen review y no sean tan duros conmigo**

****

* * *

* luna

Aun recordaba lo que había pasado con su padre, cuándo estuvo frente a el no supo que hacer o decir, todos los seres como ella sabían como eran las cosas ahí, su padre era muy bondadoso, sabia que no le haría mal ni a ella ni a su bebe, la ayudo y aunque no le agrado del todo, se puso feliz por que su hijo no seria afectado de ninguna manera, solo tenia que encontrarla le dio el tiempo suficiente para ello, aun recordaba sus palabras.

***** Recuerdos******

Se abrieron las grandes puertas, de lo que era el hogar de su padre, nunca nadie lo ha visto realmente, pero cuando estas frente a el, lo sientes; sientes como te apapacha y como sientes un paz interior, solo se puede ver un luz y escuchar su voz, no sabia como explicarle y eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

Luna…

Padre (haciendo reverencia, bueno a la luz)

Los amas…

Eee…

Amas a ese demonio y a ese ser que crece en ti? (por un par de segundos solo hubo silencio)

Si… los amo

Me alegro

Padre… (sonrie) me dejaras estar con el?

Luna, tu eres una diosa no puedes irte

Lo se

Es cierto que es tu hijo, pero el no puede estar contigo

Pero yo lo quiero

Lo se, pero no lo puedes tener

Entonces dime…. Que puedo hacer (hablaba con la voz entrecortada mientas que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que fueron cayendo como si de una lluvia se tratase)

Búscala

Buscarla (dijo confundida) a quien???

A esa persona que cuidara de tu hijo

No entiendo

Tu hijo no puede nacer aquí y tampoco puede estar contigo; tienes que busca a una mujer que pueda llevarlo en su vientre, alguien que lo ame como tu, que lo cuide por sobre todas las cosas

Pero yo…

Tu al igual que ella lo sentirás, lo amaras y lo cuidaras, solo que ellos estarán en la tierra; lo veras crecer y le podrás demostrar tu amor de muchas maneras

Esa… es la única forma

Si

Entiendo, quien es ella?

No lo se, tu eres la madre por lo que tu te encargaras de buscarla, ve en busca de ella entre mas rápido la encuentres mejor

Si, gracias padre

***** Fin del recuerdo******

Por más que he buscado no encuentro a la indicada, tal vez sesshomaru pueda ayudarme… mmm…. No, no lo creo, bueno nada pierdo con intentarlo

Lo busco por muchos lugares, gracias a que su padre la apoyaba, le había permitido bajar a la tierra hasta en el día, aunque no se sentía para nada a gusto, pero eso era lo de menos, después de un rato lo encontró, al verlo así tan galante como siempre se sonrojo pues recordó la ayuda que le brindo, decidió bajar a hablar con el, pero en ese momento vio como empezó a moverse por lo que decidió seguirlo, al parecer el aun no la ha notado, llego a un lugar donde había un hombre podía sentir que era un ser perverso y muy malo, otras personas empezaron a llegar por lo que prefirió ver el espectáculo, cuando terminara hablaría con el.

* * *

* Sesshomaru

Ahora mas que nunca sentía la necesidad de encontrar lo mas pronto posible al maldito de naraku y destrozarlo lentamente por haber hecho esas cosas tan sucias en la pelea anterior, era un maldito cobarde, gracias a el había ido con luna y había hecho lo que tenia planeado no hacer, pero ese entupido se las pagaría, aunque tenia que admitir que no estuvo del todo mal el proceso con el cual ayudo a luna, pero ese no era el punto, ahora lo buscaba mas desesperadamente que antes, ya habían pasado varios días desde ese incidente y rin se encontraba normal, como siempre había sido, desde hace un par de horas empezó a sentir el olor de ese tramposo, solo que ahora si iba solo, había una cosa que no le gustaba y eso era que también podía percibir varios olores entre ellos el de su hibrido medio hermano por lo que de seguro el también andaba cerca y la verdad no se encontraba de ánimos para empezar una de esas peleas sin sentido que inuyasha provocaba, decidió no pensar mas en eso y concentrarse mas en buscar a naraku y así terminar de una vez por todas con ese miserable. Después de un corto tiempo por fin estaba frente a el.

Señor sesshomaru, que alegría verlo

Espero que ahora no hagas trampa y terminemos de una vez nuestra pelea

Pero que impaciente… por que no mejor esperamos a los demás. No le interesa? (naraku gira y en un par de segundos aparece inuyasha)

Maldito… (Dijo inuyasha, al parecer el inútil no había notado su presencia)

Inuyasha, pero que sorpresa verdad?

* * *

* Kagome

Ya tenia mucho que había tenido esa conversación con inuyasha y cada día sentía que no podría soportar mas, todos los días tenia que actuar normal como siempre lo había hecho, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, aunque cuando estaban solos podía sentirse mas aliviada al no tener que actuar, cuando ambos sabían que las cosas no iban bien, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema pero estaba conciente que lo tendrían que hacer y dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas, había estado pensando demasiado y había decidido que en cuanto recuperaran todos los fragmentos de la perla se iría a su época para nunca mas volver, aunque le dolería no ver a sus amigos nunca mas, pero sabia que seria lo mejor para todos.

Kagome (sango)

mmm… (saliendo de sus pensamientos) que pasa

inuyasha nos ha dicho que naraku anda cerca, recojamos todo para ir a buscarlo

he… si claro (todos recogieron sus cosas de inmediato, todos se sorprendieron al ver que inuyasha se había adelantado sin kagome y ella no se veía molesta por eso)

sango, puedo irme con ustedes en kirara?

He… pues si… mmm… déjame nos acomodamos

No hace falta, ahora he practicado mucho, yo te llevare (dijo shippo convirtiéndose en un globo gigantesco en el cual kagome subió, emprendieron el camino tratando buscar a inuyasha ya que el se había adelantado demasiado)

* * *

* Inuyasha

No sabia como comportarse con ella, se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no podía creer que no se allá dado cuenta que kagome lo había seguido en uno de sus encuentros con kikio, se sentía tranquilo cuando ella actuaba como siempre, pero sabia que lo hacia por los demás, para que no se preocuparan, tenia que pensar en como solucionar el problema, no lo gustaba para nada esa situación, se sorprendió al percibir varios olores que no había olido por estar tan pensativo, eran varios olores la mayoría desagradables, solo había uno que no lo era, sentía el olor de su querida kikio, pero también sentía el de ese asqueroso lobo, el de naraku y el de sesshomaru, al parecer todos se encontrarían en un mismo lugar por lo que Decio apresurarse, le aviso a sango y se adelanto, iba lo mas rápido que podía dentro de poco estaría frente a ellos y así fue estaba frente a naraku.

Maldito…

Inuyasha, pero que sorpresa verdad?

Deja de decir tonterías, y empecemos

Vaya se ve que son hermanos, hasta piensan en lo mismo (asiendo que inuyasha por fin note a sesshomaru) no piensa igual sesshomaru?

El y yo no tenemos nada en común

Que haces tu aquí, no se te necesita yo puedo acabar solo con el maldito de naraku

No me interesa lo que digas y pienses, tengo deudas pendientes con el

Que familia tan interesante (inuyasha gruño y sesshomaro como siempre normal) vaya pero que sorpresa kikio… (Todos voltearon a verla)

* * *

* Kikio

Caminaba tranquila y sin prisa hasta que sintió la presencia de naraku por lo que decidió ir a ver que pasaba ya que también sentía la presencia de inuyasha muy cerca, en ocasiones se sentía horrible por haber caído ante los brazos de el, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el odio y resentimiento que sentía por el cada día se hacia mas débil, empezaba a sentir amor por el, pero no podía evitarlo, últimamente se habían estado viendo, se demostraban lo mucho que se querían y extrañaban, menos estos últimos días, seguro el tenia problemas, después lo sabría, después de un rato llego a su destino, podía ver a naraku, a inuyasha y también estaba el hermano de el, sesshomaru, por el momento no pensaba intervenir, primero quería observar y para ver que pasaba, pero al parecer naraku no pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Que familia tan interesante (inuyasha gruño y sesshomaro como siempre normal) vaya pero que sorpresa kikio… (Todos voltearon a verla)

Kikio no deberías estar aquí es peligroso (dijo inuyasha)

Yo hago lo que quiero

Eso es cierto inuyasha, ella puede hacer lo que quiera (decía naraku)

Tu cállate no opines

Lamento pensar igual que el, pero tiene razón, alguien como tu no tiene por que opinar ni estar en este lugar (decía kouga mirando a inuyasha con una sonrisa)

* * *

* Kouga.

Se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo por fin podía sentir ese olor tan agradable de kagome, estaba cerca de ahí por lo que iría a verla, no le importo dejar a sus amigos atrás las ganas de verla eran mas fuertes, pero tuvo que parar de golpe al sentir también el desagradable olor de naraku, decidió ir primero a luchar con el y después iría a buscar a su quería kagome, después de un rato llego al lugar, sonrío al encontrar a tantas personas ahí, por lo visto esto seria emocionante, decidió escuchar un poco para después hablar.

Eso es cierto inuyasha, ella puede hacer lo que quiera (decía naraku)

Tu cállate no opines

Lamento pensar igual que el, pero tiene razón, alguien como tu no tiene por que opinar ni estar en este lugar (decía kouga mirando a inuyasha con una sonrisa)

Pero que idioteces dices, no se ni que haces aquí

Deberías estar feliz ya que gracias a que estoy aquí , derrotare a naraku y tu no estarás en peligro (solo se escucho un gruñido por parte de inuyasha)

Pero que divertido, aunque yo tengo al que proponer (dijo naraku) que les parece si inuyasha y el joven kouga me entregan los fragmentos que tienen

Pero que idioteces dices, jamas te la entregaria

Podemos hacer un intercambio, si tu me das el fragmento, dejare que salves a una de tus dos amores (decia mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba a kikio y con su mano izquierda señalaba a una recien llegada kagome que cargaba al pequeño shippo, dejando a inuyasha sorprendido)

* * *

* kagome

Ese cabeza hueca de inuyasha, ahora que haremos?

No te preocupes kagome, acabo de encontrar el olor de inuyasha, nos tomara un par de minutos llegar

Que bueno shippo, vamos

Nosotros los seguiremos (decía sango que iba con miruku montados en kirara, después de un rato llegaron, sango, miruku y kirara decidieron quedarte mas atrás, kagome y shippo quedaron mas cerca de donde parecia iba a ser la pelea, todos escuchaban lo que hablaban hasta que kagome se sorprendio por lo dicho)

Podemos hacer un intercambio, si tu me das el fragmento, dejare que salves a una de tus dos amores (decía mientras que con su mano derecha señalaba a kikio y con su mano izquierda señalaba a una recién llegada kagome que cargaba al pequeño shippo, dejando a inuyasha sorprendido)

Solo podrás salvar a una inuyasha… por quien te decidirás? (este miraba sorprendido a ambas mujeres)

No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi querida kagome (dijo kouga, corriendo hacia kagome, pero tubo que detenerse ya que le llegaron ataques de kagura)

Pero que grosero… que no vez que ese es asunto de inuyasha (decía esta alistándose para pelear con kouga)

Creo que ya te di tiempo de pensar, verdad inuyasha (lanzo dos ataques una para cada una)

Inuyasha sentía que las cosas pasaban muy lentas pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sabia que no podría salvar a las dos, miro a kagome, esta sonrío al ver que la atención de el se dirigia a ella, a pesar de todo el escándalo, pudo saber lo que inuyasha le dijo para después girarse e ir a salvar a kikio, en cuanto la tubo en sus brazos se aparto de ahí de inmediato, escucho los impactos y solo pudo girar de inmediato al lugar donde estaba kagome, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo, por lo que tubo que esperar a que este se disipara.

Kagome se sintió terrible, las palabras que inuyasha le dijo antes de ir a salvar a kikio la destrozaron _**perdoname… **_eso solo podía decirle que el se decidió por ella, despertó al sentir como el pequeño shippo se abrazaba a ella, esperando el impacto, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y al igual que el esperar a que todo terminara. Quiso morir viendo hacia el frente y en un instante vio como alguien se ponía frente a ella se alegro de ver el cabello plateado de esa persona, pero su alegria cambio a sorpresa cuando el giro y ver que no era inuyasha el que la salvaba.

Todos esperaban impacientes por que el polvo se disipara sango y miroku estaban como en trance sin moverse de sus lugares, kouga y kagura detuvieron la batalla que tenian, el tienia el rostro lleno de terror y ella solo mostraba una sonrisa, inuyasha estaba con los ojos cerrados, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, mientras kikio solo lo miraba a el. El polvo desapareció y todos se sorprendieron al ver a sesshomaru frente a ellos con su espada en alto.

Déjate de tonterías y pelea de una buena vez conmigo (decía señalando con su espada a naraku)

Se…seshomaru… (Decía un sorprendido inuyasha mientras los demás solo se quedaban callados observando como tras de el se veía una kagome igual de sorprendida que los demás con un shippo abrazándola)

Vaya… se ve que no solo me ha sorprendido a mi (dijo naraku) aunque no entiendo por que lo ha hecho

No me interesa lo que piensas, pero esta bien te lo diré nada mas para que termines con esta tontería y pelees de una vez, la salve por que si no lo hacia nuestra pelea tardaria mas, todos te atacarían sin pensar y yo lo único que quiero es que se larguen para así matarte y no volverte a ver, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder mi tiempo.

Maldito… (decía inuyasha)

Mhp…

Entiendo, al parecer lo deje muy enojado la vez pasada, ni modo, creo que tendré que retirarme y esperar otra oportunidad

Eso no te lo permitiré…(decía sesshomaru pero una diversa variedad de monstruos los empezo a atacar a los todos, ocasionando que naraku se fuera) maldito… (dijo después de terminar con ellos se volteo dispuesto a irse ya que no tenia mas que hacer pero al parecer su queridísimo medio hermano no pensaba lo mismo que el)

Espera sesshomaru…

Que quieres… (Dijo deteniéndose pero sin voltear a verlo)

Maldito… como te atreves a decir que la has salvado solo para poder pelear sin contratiempos

Deberías darme las gracias

Nunca haría algo así

ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (grito kagome, inuyasha se golpeo contra el suelo, pero al parecer a nadie le interesaba verlo, todos la voltearan a ver a ella incluso sesshomaru, no lo aparentaba pero la verdad es que quería saber que pasaba, se suponía que esa era la mujer de inuyasha y le sorprendió que la humana hiciera eso. Sin embargo ella a pesar de saber la razón por la cual sesshomaru la había salvado, se sentía tan agradecida por lo que había hecho, le basto solo un par de segundos para tomar una decisión)

Kagome…. (Dijo un confundido inuyasha)

Cállate… inuyasha (estaba seria pero el solo nombrar su nombre le lastimaba, pero no dejaría que la viera destrozada) tu eres el menos indicado para pedir explicaciones después de lo que has hecho (el solo bajo la mirada)

Perdóname…

No, no por ahora, dame tiempo (al terminar de decirlo se dirigió a seshomaru, bajo a shippo y se inclino para agradecerle, shippo la observo para después seguirla e inclinarse el también) muchas gracias

Mhp…

Se por que lo ha hecho y aun así estoy muy agradecida… (trago saliva) quisiera pedirle otro favor (no hubo respuesta, todos observaban, algunos con miedo, rabia (inuyasha) y sorpresa) por favor… déjeme ir con usted… (decía inclinándose nuevamente, nadie podía creer lo que había dicho)

Pero que tonterías dices kagome… te matara

El me salvo (le dijo gritándole y con un par de lagrimas en los ojos y nadie dijo nadaaa)

Por que permitiría eso

Pues…(volviendo su atención a sesshomaru) yo le podría ayudar en muchas cosas

Como en que

Yo… podría ayudarlo con… (no sabia que decir, paro afortunadamente se le prendió el foco) rin

Mmm

Si, yo podría cuidar a rin

Ya tengo quien la cuide

Si pero no creo que sea lo mismo, de seguro es un demonio y ella es una humana, me haría cargo de ella

No (fue la respuesta del yokai)

Yoo… yo puedo sentir los fragmentos de la perla

Eso no me interesa, solo quiero matar a ese insecto (ji ji ji como dice mi novio vegeta)

Eeee… con mas razón, donde aya fragmentos de la perla seguro que ahí esta naraku (el yokai se puso a pensar, la verdad es que tardaba días, incluso meses tratando de localizar a naraku sin excito)

Esta bien

Enserio, gracias

Hay condiciones

Eeee,, cuales?

No te interpondrás en mi camino, cuidaras en todo momento a rin y me dirás de inmediato cuando sepas algo de esos supuestos fragmentos, entendiste?

Si (dijo una efusiva kagome)

Yo… yo… yo también quiero ir por favor (decía el pequeño shippo mirando valientemente al yokai, pare después, bajar la mirada, la mirada del lord de las tierras del oeste eran intimidante)

Pero que dices shippo, es muy peligroso

No… no me importa, yo estaré contigo

Y tu de que me servirías???

Yo… (Tomo valor, se paro derechito y hablo con seguridad) yo tengo que estar con kagome, cuidare de ella y de rin, daré mi vida para protegerlas si es necesario (el yokai se lo quedo viendo fijamente)

Tu (señalando a kagome) los llevare conmigo a los dos (ambos sonreian) pero si alguno de los dos me molesta o hace algo que yo no les allá ordenado… los matare (los dos tragaron duro)

Shippo, estas seguro de esto?

Sip… tu me protegiste hace un rato y yo te seguiré a cualquier lado (ella le sonrío)

Así será (le dijo kagome a sesshomaru)

Bien vamos

Si

Espera kagome, shippo… no lo hagan (decía una sango preocupada)

No te preocupes, yo no puedo quedarme mas tiempo (sango le sonrío) se que me entiendes, shippo y yo estaremos bien, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad nos volveremos a ver

Esta bien kagome

Cuídense mucho (dijo miroku)

Adiós mi querida kagome y perdóname por no haberte ayudado

No te preocupes kouga y gracias por todo

Bien pues adiós a todos (giro para ver como seshomaru ya había empezado a caminar, estaba a punto de ir tras el junto con shippo)

No dejare que vallas con el… (inuyasha)

Gracias a el estoy viva, no se como es que me dices eso, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer

Pero el te va a matar

Me arriesgare

Prefiero que vuelvas a tu época (sesshomaru se detuvo)

Cállate perro pulgoso

Tú no te metas lobo sarnoso

Bestia

Cállense los dos, No quiero saber que es lo que prefieres inuyasha, por mi culpa empezó esta búsqueda y como yo si soy responsable de mis actos no me iré

Si te vas con el… yo no podré protegerte

Tu crees??? (Sonrío) adiós inuyasha (sesshomaru nuevamente empezó a caminar seguido por kagome y shippo hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos)

Vámonos (dijo miroku a sango)

Si excelencia (ambos montaron a kirara y se fueron)

Eres un inútil y todavía te atreves a decirle que hacer, en verdad eres una bestia (dijo kouga antes de irse)

Adios inuyasha

Kikio no te vallas

Nos… veremos después (se fue aunque dejando mas tranquilo a inuyasha ya que ese de "nos veremos después" quería decir que seguirían juntos)

Kagome… (dijo inuyasha)

* * *

* Luna.

Vaya, esto fue muy entretenido, tal vez sesshomaru si me pueda ayudar después de todo…

************************************************************ fin de este capitulo************************************************************************

**hola a todos nuevamente, pues aqui estubo este otro capitulo, **

**espero les aya gustado y perdones los errores de ortografia, **

**es que saben no soy muy buena con eso, pero aun asi esto es con todo mi cariño, **

**espero me dejen review, eso me ayuda, cuando los leo me lleno de animos y me viene un **

**poco de inspiracion para continuar con la historia, asi que porfavor dejen, bueno nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.**

**adios ji ji ji**

**mamori**

**o_o**


	5. acepto

Hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez mas trayéndoles otro capitulo,

espero les agrade por que en verdad que me esmere en el, quiero darle

las gracias a todas esas personas que regalan un poquito de su tiempo para

dejarme algún comentario y para leer mi historia, por lo que les digo que me dejen reviews,

también le agradezco mucho a **kaissa **por que gracias a su comentario se me despejaron las dudas

y me vinieron las ideas, obvio yo estoy muy agredecida con todos y pues adelante a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Le llego olor a tierra mojada, al parecer la parte en la que dejo a yaken y rin llovió, aun así no dejo de caminar, ha eso no se le podría decir caminar mas bien parecía que la tierra giraba a prisa para que ese hermoso yokai no tuviera que malgastar su tiempo en moverse, se veía tan perfecto (mmmmm ya dejare de imaginar esas cosas que ya moje mi teclado de la pura emoción) el viento jugaba con su cabello, giro su rostro para encontrarse con sus nuevos sirvientes por que prácticamente eso eran, aunque algo le decía que no vendría nada bueno de todo eso, suficiente tenia con proteger a rin, todo fuera por terminar de una vez con esa escoria de naraku, los humanos eran muy débiles, la humana se veía terriblemente cansada también el pequeño kitsune pero al menos el se veía que podría continuar.

Kagome, estas bien?

Si shippo, solo tengo que descansar un poco

Dense prisa o se quedaran (dijo seshomaru)

Heeee…. Esta bien (dijo una resignada kagome, poniéndose de pie a duras penas)

mmmm. señor… seshomaru (dijo muy nervioso, el lo observo) eee.. Podríamos descansar un poco?

No

Aaa… esta bien (volteo a ver a kagome) me convertiré en globo y así podré llevarte por un rato

Pero te cansaras

Aun falta mucho? (le pregunto a sesshomaru)

No, ya falta poco

Entonces no te preocupes, podré llevarte hasta que lleguemos (antes de que protestara se convirtió en un globo rosado de gran tamaño, kagome se subió) señor sesshomaru, suba (se acerco a el)

No hace falta, puedo caminar (siguió caminando ahora seguido por un globo rosado y sobre el la humana, después de un rato llegaron a una cueva, se le hizo raro que rin no saliera a recibirlo como de costumbre pero estaba seguro que ambos estaban dentro de la cueva, entro seguido de kagome y shippo este ultimo volvió a la normalidad) yaken.

Amo bonitooooooo (salio llorando amarrándose en la pierna de sesshomaru, este lo aventó a un lado)

Que paso

Nos callo la lluvia señor

Y que con ello, cual es le problema

Yo no tengo problemas pero rin es una humana por lo tanto no es fuerte, tiene resfriado y temperatura alta, esta ardiendo

Como van a mojarse si se supone que los deje aquí adentro

Lo que pasa es que a rin le dio hambre y salimos a buscar comida, regresamos de inmediato pero con ese poco que nos callo fue suficiente para rin.

Mhp…

Si quieres la puedo checar (dijo kagome) al fin y al cabo es mi obligación

Aaaaaaaaaa otra humana, la matare de inmediato amo bonito no se preocupe

Yo no me preocupo, además ellos vienen conmigo

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pensé que tenia suficiente con rin

Eso a ti no te interesa (dijo dándole una patada que lo mando a una de las paredes de la cueva) ve y sánala, por que si no no me servirás de nada (le dijo a kagome)

Si (se dirigió de inmediato al lado de rin seguido por shippo, la niña estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor, la toco y efectivamente estaba hirviendo, la observo un poco mas para después salir a hablar con sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru

No eres nadie para tutearme, no recuerdo que te allá dado tanta confianza

Eee a si, lo siento señor sesshomaru

Que querías

Si, la niña esta bien necesita reposar un rato, pero necesito unas hierbas para que se alivie más pronto.

Yaken … (este llego corriendo con los ojos vidriosos debido a la alegría que le daba cada vez que su amo bonito le hablaba) iras al bosque y traerás las hiervas que te diga la humana y no regresaras hasta que las tengas, entendiste?

Si amo bonito (sonrío y después volteo a mirar a kagome con mala cara, esta estaba con una gota tipo anime atrás de la cabeza por el tan repentino cambio de humor del pequeño demonio verde) que es lo que te tengo que traer (kagome le dijo lo que necesitaría y este salio por ellas)

Regresare a dentro (no hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió entrar)

Al poco rato regreso yaken con todas las hiervas que le pidió la humana, kagome empezó con su tratamiento y después de un par de horas salio triunfante junto con shippo.

Señor sesshomaro (dijo kagome, este volteo a verla) rin ya esta bien, pero no despertara hasta mañana

Bien (no hubo ni un cambio en su rostro pero kagome noto que su mirada se notaba mas serena o era su imaginación, después de un rato kagome y shippo se estaban acomodando para dormir ya que estaban cansados, tenían hambre y además empezaba a hacer mucho frio , les gruñía el estomago por el hambre pero el sueño era mas fuerte además de que dudaban que pudieran conseguir algo para comer a esas horas ya estaba muy obscuro, kagome se acostó de lado, shippo también, se coloco así ambos mirando así el mismo lugar solo que kagome abrazaba a shippo)

Rin también sentirá frío (los tres lo voltearon a ver kagome, shippo y yaken que también estaba por dormirse pero del lado opuesto que los otros dos)

Eee… (kagome)

Ve con rin y cúbrela como tenias a ese pequeño kitsune

Claro, ven shippo

Para que llevas a el

Entre mas somos más calor abra

Entonces llévate a yaken

Heee ji ji ji (ambos reían solo que kagome lo hacia de nervios)

Yo no ire (dijo yaken)

Me estas diciendo que no obedecerás?

No es eso amo

No es necesario con shippo y yo será suficiente (y entraron a prisa se acomodaron dejando a rin en medio de los 2, después de un rato se quedaron dormidos)

La noche parecía tranquila, no sentía nada peligroso por lo que se acomodo mejor y estaba por cerrar sus lindos ajos cuando sentio la presencia de alguien conocido para el pero que no representaba peligro, se paro, salio de la cueva camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

Que haces aquí

Hola sesshomaru como estas? (sonrojada ya que siempre que lo veía le venían a la mente recuerdos que no eran nada decentes)

Te he hecho una pregunta

Tan solo pasaba por aquí

Según lo que me dijiste solo pues bajar en luna llena y hoy no hay

Si pues veras sobre eso, mmmm… tengo permiso

Permiso, pensé que eras una diosa

Lo soy para hasta los dioses tienen a alguien arriba de ellos, mi padre me ha dejado bajar hasta en el día, llevo varios días haciéndolo

Mph… y para que

Busco a alguien

Pues suerte… (se giro dispuesto a irse)

Ya la encontré y todo gracias a ti (sesshomaru se detuvo y giro pidiendo una explicación con la mirada) hoy decidí pedirte ayuda por lo que te busque, después de un rato te encontré pero al perecer estabas muy ocupado por lo que no quise molestarte, pero no pude evitar seguirte, me divertí viendo la supuesta pelea aunque lo mas interesante de todo fue ver que salvaste a esa chica y al pequeño (seshomaru no dijo nada, la miraba fijamente, ella se sonrojo nuevamente, el formo una pequeña sonrisa)

Luna… (Se le acerco, esta se sonrojo aun mas aparte de ponerse nerviosa quien no verdad) sabes quiero pedirte un favor (dijo tomándola de los hombros, no era su estilo seducir para obtener lo que quería pero al parecer con ella ese era el método, quería un favor y no le molestaría pagar de la misma forma que la vez pasada por ello) quiero saber si me puedes ayudar (esto se lo dijo en el oído derecho)

Yo… no creo… sesshomaru (este se separo de ella, giro nuevamente dispuesto a irse)

Entonces adiós

Pero… (Paro girando solo su cuello)

Pero?

Podría decirte como conseguir que tu favor se cumpla

Bien, dímelo (giro todo su hermoso cuerpo nuevamente aunque ahora no se acerco a luna)

Antes tengo que contarte todo y después tu decidirás (seshomaru camino y se sentó bajo las ramas de una de los árboles) bien (camino y se sentó a su lado) nosotros los dioses también tenemos reglas, podemos tener parejas? Pues si, podemos pero tiene que ser también un dios, al igual que también podemos formar familia y todo lo demás

Y entonces por que me buscaste a mi

Pues (se vuelve a sonrojar) por que me enamore de ti

Por que

Cada dios tiene una labor (seshomaru le mando una mirada asesina por no haberle respondido pero decidió no interrumpirla) por lo tanto no podemos estar juntos por mucho tiempo, en los viajes que hacia a la tierra te conocí y con el tiempo no pude evitar buscarte y poco a poco me enamore de ti

Eso que tiene que ver con lo que quiero saber

Después de que ambos nos ayudáramos mutuamente (otro sonrojo) mi padre me mando a buscar, fui con el … (callo)

Y…

El me dijo que no podía tener al bebe (este se sorprendió un poco aunque claro sin darlo a demostrar demasiado)

Pensé que habías dicho que si podías tener hijos

Y también te dije que tenia que ser con dioses

Y cual es la diferencia (lo mismito pienso yo, si el es el mas hermoso dios que podría existir)

Tu eres un demonio, yo una diosa, si teníamos prohibido procrear con humanos imagínate el hacerlo con un demonio

mmm… y que paso

Mi padre me dijo que había una forma para que mi bebe viva y sea feliz, tengo que buscar a alguien capas de cuidar y amar a mi bebe como lo haría yo, mi bebe tiene que vivir en la tierra

Ya veo

Mi padre me ha dejado bajar y buscarla aun de día, mi bebe crecerá en el vientre de esa mujer, nacerá y vivirá

Ya la encontraste

Si

Que bien por ti, ahora dime como puedes ayudarme con el favor

Por ahora no puedo ayudarte por que tengo que guardar mis fuerzas, pero ella puede cumplirte el deseo, no solo le daré a mi bebe, le daré también una parte de mis poderes para que pueda protegerlo y cuidarlo

Entonces esa mujer me podrá cumplir lo que quiero

así es

Dime quien es y donde esta

La encontré mas todavía no le dado nada, ni mi bebe ni mis poderes, por eso he venido a ti, para hablar con ella, convencerla, después de que ella acepte y descanse por un par de días podrá ayudarte

No me digas….

Si, la he elegido a ella

Que… por que

Tiene el corazón más puro que pueda encontrar en el mundo y además esta contigo

Esta bien, iré por ella y la obligare a aceptar

No, ella tiene que aceptar por decisión propia, si no no servirá de nada, ve por ella y yo hablare con ella

A mi no me ordenas nada

No te estoy dando ordenes, por favor ve y tráela, entre mas pronto pase mas rápido podrá cumplir con tu favor (este gruño)

Antes que nada, quiero saber si podrá cumplir mi favor

Que favor quieres?

Quiero que convierta a rin en una yokai

Rin? Es la niña que devolví a la vida la vez pasada?

Si

Por que quieres convertirla en yokai

No tengo por que decírtelo

De todas formas lo sabre, creo que es mejor saberlo ahora

Siendo humana es muy débil, podría morir por algo tan insignificante como una gripe

Vaya se resfrío (la miro de mala gana) pues si, podrá ayudarte si acepta, aunque para eso tendrá que descansar por algunos días, tiene que estar totalmente bien si no… no podrá

Iré por ella de una vez (fue en busca de kagome, la encontró abrazando a rin, por lo visto la niña ya estaba bien) oye tu (decía mientras meneaba a kagome con las punta de su pie, después de un rato ella despertó)

Señor seshomaru???

Ven conmigo (después de un par de quejidos, se paro y lo siguió, en el transcurso nadie hablo, el por que no quería, ella por temor a que se enojara, después de un rato seshomaru paro, ella observo al frente y vio a una hermosa mujer, además de eso se sintió tan bien al estar cerca de ella)

Hola pequeña (decía luna mientras se inclinaba ya que tenia casi casi la altura de sesshomaru)

Hola… (Dijo kagome)

Llámame luna (kagome abrió mas los ojos y después busco la luna en el cielo, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la mujer, ella le sonreía) quiero contarte algo

Amo bonito (dijo yaken, saliendo de unos arbustos) pensé que se había ido otra vez (dijo este acercándose a sesshomaru pero regreso a su lugar anterior debido a una patada por parte de sesshomaru)

No lo trates así seshomaru, pobrecillo (decía luna mientras caminaba, se agachaba y ayudaba a yaken, este se sorprendió al volver a verla pero paso a sonrojarse al ver que lo ayudaba, le sacudió sus ropas y volvió a ponerse frente a kagome)

Lo trato como quiera es mi sirviente

Que malo

Usted es la misma mujer hermosa del otro día

Veo que me recuerdas y gracias por lo de hermosa (yaken se sorprendió de ver que se le escapo una palabra así cuando el pensaba que solo a su amo le diría esas palabras aunque el lo mandara a volar, se sonrojo aun mas y con el color verde que tiene se le notaba aun mas)

Yaken, vete de aquí

Eee… si amo bonito

No, espera (era luna, todos tenia la mirada en ella) quédate, creo que también ayudaras (yaken miro a sesshomaru para ver que debía hacer, el solo asintió por lo que se sentó en el suelo para ver que pasaba) bien kagome, antes que nada tengo que contarte un par de cosas

Si

Todo lo que te diga es verdad no tienes por que dudar, bien primeramente debes saber que soy una diosa, soy luna (kagome, pensó que se estaba burlando de ella pero al voltear a ver a sesshomaru y ver que el estaba al pendiente de todo, además de que al parecer el sabia lo que pensaba ya que este movió su cabeza afirmativamente, por lo que era obvio que no era broma, sesshomaru no se prestaría a eso, luna le contó y le resolvió las dudas que le venían a la mente a kagome, le dijo que era una diosa y sobre su deseo, lo que su padre le dijo claro sin decir que el padre de su hijo era sesshomaru, le contó que es lo quería de ella) si tu me ayudas yo podré ayudarte en lo que tu quieras, si quieres te daré tiempo para que lo pienses

No, si se hace, será ahora (dijo sesshomaru)

La decisión es de ella no tuya

Si no aceptas te mato (le advirtió sesshomaru)

Acepto (dijo kagome)

Si lo haces sin estar 100% segura no me servirá, tienes que decidir por ti misma no por que sesshomaru te esta amenazando y el también ya lo sabe

No lo hago por su amenaza, me has dicho que si acepto tu también podrás ayudarme a mi

Entiendo, si es así las cosas cambian, entonces aceptas

Si

Bien, entonces dime que es lo que quieres

Quiero que me ayudes a odiar a inuyasha, el es…

El hermano de sesshomaru, al parecer es una persona muy cercana a ti, observe lo que paso esta tarde por lo que no me tienes que decir por que quieres ese favor, mas tengo que decirte que no puedo ayudarte con eso

Por que, tu me dijiste que me ayudarías

Si pero yo soy una diosa, no puedo crear ese tipo de sentimientos negativos

Entiendo… (Lo pensó por un rato) podrías ayudarme a olvidarlo, me refiero a que ya no quiero amarlo…

Entiendo pero no, tampoco puedo hacerlo… (kagome bajo la mirada) pero te diré algo, si tu aceptas ayudarme, en tu corazón nacerá otro tipo de sentimientos y te aseguro que será mas fuerte que el que sientes por el, así que con el tiempo lo olvidaras sin tener que agobiarte demasiado

No entiendo…

Si tu aceptas, te daré parte de mis poderes

Ya veo, pero no creo que eso me ayude mucho, yo no quiero poder (sesshomaru la miro como un bicho raro, que ser no desea poder)

Aun no e terminado de explicarte, aparte de eso al llevar en tu vientre a mi bebe tu corazón se llenara con todo el amor que tengo por el y estoy segura que se ara mas grande por que podría jurar que tu también lo amaras, no olvidaras a inuyasha pero el amor por nuestro hijo (dijo tomando la mano de kagome y poniéndolo en su vientre, sesshomaru y yaken veían intrigados que era todo eso, ellos no lo entendían pero kagome si y por eso sonrío)

Acepto (cuando su mano toco el vientre de luna, se sintió feliz y en paz por lo que no dudo ni un segundo más en aceptar)

Sabia que lo harías (ambas sonreían)

Que bien, pues empieces y dejen esas cursilerías (dijo seshomaru, ambas lo miraron de mala gana pero el ni se inmuto)

Antes de empezar, te diré que ayudaras a sesshoamru, claro será después de que ya estés estable, después de tu transformación te tomara tal vez una semana

OK, y en que ayudare al señor sesshomaru?

El quiere que conviertas a la niña pequeña que esta a su cuidado en una yokai como el

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pe… pero como

No te preocupes, sabrás que hacer no te dejare así nada mas, tendrás poder, a mi bebe y además sabrás todo lo que tengas que sabes sobre como usar los poderes, además tu podrás mejorarlos con el tiempo

Aaaa

Tengo una duda

Dime

Que tiene que ver el señor sesshomaru en todo esto, por lo que veo ya se conocían

Pues veras

No tiene por que saberlo

De todas formas lo sabrá (sonrío al ver que ese tema incomodaba a sesshomaru) bueno pues veras es que seshomaru es el padre de mi hijo

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (gritaron kagome y yaken, acuérdense que yaken ya conocía a luna pero después de volver a la vida a rin, el se fue sin saber nada mas del asunto aparte de que su amo bonito nunca le daba explicaciones) el… el… el es el padre (dijo señalando a sesshomaru, este volteo a ver a otro lado ya que un leve muy leve sonrojo apareció en su lindo rostro, la única que lo noto fue luna, ella solo sonrío)

Así es, debo decir que desde ahora te diré que deberás hacer para que kagome cumpla tu deseo sesshomaru

También tengo que hacer algo por ella?

Así es

Y por que no mejor me lo dice ella llegado el momento

Por que se que querrás evadirlo, por lo que desde ahora lo sabrás

Bien, dímelo

Kagome convertirá a rin en yokai a cambio de que tu la protejas a ella y al bebe de cualquier cosa

Por que, se supone que le darás poderes

Si pero no esta demás prevenir

Esta bien

Perfecto, o ahora que sabes que este bebe es el hijo de tu querido amo, supongo que también lo cuidaras verdad? (le dijo a yaken, este hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su ya acostumbrado sonrojo) bien, pues empecemos, ven (tomo de la mano a kagome, ella se sentó bajo un árbol y llevo con ella a kagome a la cual la puso en una posición así como la que utilizan para amamantar aun bebe, ella se sonrojo) tienes que cerrar los ojos y concentrarte lo demás yo lo are

OK (cerro los ojos y se concentro, pronto sentía como una energía ajena a ella se esparcía por su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy bien por lo que se quedo tranquila, después de un tiempo empezó a sentir cambios en todo su cuerpo pero sabia que no tenia que temer)

Estaba viendo lo mismo que paso cuando salvo a rin, solo que en aquella ocasión la capa de luz que las cubría era lila y esta era una combinación entre rosa y lila, recordó que la humana era una miko por lo tanto también tenia poderes, eso podría explicar el cambio, pero no solo fue eso, la luz se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande hasta que no se podía distinguir nada en ella por lo que no le quedaba de otra mas que esperar a que terminaran, pasaron varias horas, pronto amanecería, después de un rato la luz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que terminaron, ambos estaban impresionados con lo que pasaba, la humana ya no era humana parecía una clase de yokai, los ojos de sesshomaru no expresaban mas que sorpresa, tal vez estaba soñando pero descarto la idea al ver a yaken igual o peor que el, frente a ellos había una yokai de cabello negro como la noche y muy largo le llagaba mas debajo de sus caderas, su estatura era igual que la de luna, su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado, con sus curvas bien puestas y en su lugar, ojos del mismo color que el de sesshomaru aunque los tenia entre abiertos y además tenia las mismas marcas de sesshomaru sin su lunita en la frente, luna empezó a moverse, por lo que los dos demonios fijaron sus miradas en ella, luna acomodaba delicadamente a kagome en el césped, mientras ella se paraba.

Debes descansar, recuerda que hasta que estés completamente bien podrás ayudar a sesshomaru (se agacho le toco el vientre y después le sonrío) tal parece que nuestro bebe será muy inquieto

Si (dijo kagome con los ojos brillosos y con una radiante sonrisa)

En cada luna llena los vendré a visitar, por ahora debo irme

Entiendo, nos veremos después

Si (se paro y se dirigió a sesshomaru) entre mas tranquila este mas rápido se recuperara(vio que sesshomaru observaba a kagome) supongo que estas imprecionado por su fisico, pues veras he decidido transformarla en yokai para que cuide mejor de nuestro hijo (el no dijo nada) bueno pues adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla, puso su atencion en ella no la alejo, pero tampoco la acerco, despues de eso se fue, sesshomaru camino hasta quedar frente a kagome, se agacho y la cargo ella se sonrojo, lo cual provoco un poco de intriga en el yokai, al parecer kagome imagino lo que pasaba por su mente)

Tengo **"todos"** los recuerdos de luna, desde la creación de nuestro bebe hasta ahora (dijo mas sonrojada)

Mhp… no me gusta que digas nuestro bebe (y así sin mas la regreso al lado de rin y shippo los cuales dormían tranquilamente,) descansa necesito que te recuperes pronto

Si (vio como desaparecía de su vista, se acomodo para dormir y repaso una y otra vez las cosas referente a lo acababa de pasar hasta que después de un rato callo profundamente dormida.

* * *

que tal, que les parecio este capitulo? Espero les alla agradado,

le heche muchas ganas y he tratado de tomar en cuenta un par de conseguíos

que me han dado, espero me dejen reviews ya saben que con eso me animo y me inspiro,

bueno los dejo y me disculpo de antemano por que se que mi historia a de tener montones de errores de ortografia,

como ya dije en otra ocacion no soy buena en ello, bueno los dejo, cuidense y una vez mas les digo **dejen reviewssssssssssssssss**

**Mamori**

**O_O**


	6. piensalo

hola a todossss, lamento si tarde, es que no habia tenido tiempo para escribir,

pero agradesco a todos por sus reviews, espero que tambien me dejen tantos reviews

en este como en el otro, yo se que tal vez les moleste esto pero creo que en todos los capitulos,

les recordare que soy malisima en ortografia por lo que les pido su comprencion, y pues adelante a

leer se ha dicho, disfrutenlo que es para ustedes

* * *

mmm… (se levanto y observo como shippo y la pequeña rin aun estaban profundamente dormidos, decidió salir tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible) con cuidado kagome no vayas a hacer ruido (se decía ella quedamente, paso al lado de yaken y se mordió la lengua para no reírse, al parecer al pobre lo regañaban hasta en los sueños por que decía: si amo bonito iré a buscar algo de comer para rin, haciendo muecas, decidió dejarlo y siguió avanzando, al parecer sesshomaru madrugaba ya que no estaba por ningún lado, siguió caminando hasta salir completamente de la cueva, aun no amanecía aun estaba un poco obscuro, derepente se acordó de todo lo que paso hace algunas horas, tal vez había sido solo un sueño, pero descarto la idea al ver sus manos su piel ahora era de un blanco pálido, en vez de uñas tenia garras, se toco la cara, la sentía mas suave, sus orejas era puntiagudas, toco su cabello era suave y lo tenia mas largo que antes le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera, sabia y se sentía mas alta, se llevo las manos a sus pechos, ambos Esteban un poco mas grandes, siguió bajando encontrándose, con una pequeña cintura, unas amplias caderas y unas largas y bien formadas piernas, vaya se sorprendió muchísimo, tenia la figura que siempre quiso tener, y al fin se acordó, ahora estaba embarazaba, llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio formando una sonrisa, se sentía feliz, pero al parecer no todo podía continuar así de tranquilo)

ya piensas dejar de tocarte todo el cuerpo (la chica volteo a verlo sonrojada, la verdad es que si se veía bien; el no suele dormir mucho tiempo, se levantó un poco antes que ella, salio de la cueva y decidió subirse al árbol que estaba al lado de la cueva, ahí esperaría a que amaneciera para despertar a todos, después de un rato escucho un ruido, dirigió su mirada al causante de eso y la vio a ella afuera de la cueva estirándose, decidió observar lo que haría de un momento a otro empezó a tocarse todo el cuerpo, no podía negar que se veía bien, era macho al fin de cuentas, además ella ya no era una humana por lo tanto podría verla el tiempo que quisiera sin tener que recriminarse por ello, esa mujer era extraña, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios formando una sonrisa cuando ella empezó a tocarse sus pechos, después su cintura, su cadera y sus piernas tenia que admitirlo tenia un excelente cuerpo, ella era una yokai hermosa ya no era una débil humana, dejo de pensar en eso cuando ella toco su vientre para después sonreír, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí y fue por eso que decidió hacerle saber que el estaba ahí y que la estaba observando)

seshomaru

Pensé que habías aclarado eso de lo de las confianzas

aaa si, pero ya no lo are, estoy esperando a tu hijo, no puedo llamarte señor sesshomaru ahora

Has lo que quieras

Ya tiene mucho que te levantaste (no hubo respuestas) me ha dado sed, sabes donde puedo conseguir agua?

Despertare a yaken para que vaya a conseguirla (dijo bajando del árbol de un solo salto)

No… el esta descansando, mejor vamos nosotros

No, iré por yaken

Déjalo iré yo (dijo seria)

Como quieras (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

Bien (kagome empezó a caminar, un segundo después sonrío) espero no me vaya a pasar nada, aun estoy un poco débil

No trates de chantajearme

No lo hago, solo que aun no podría defenderme

Esta bien pero volveremos rápido

Si (sonriéndole, ambos empezaron a caminar, el sol ya había salido, kagome podía escuchar muy claramente lo que pasaba a su alrededor) es normal que escuche cosas que al parecer están un poco lejos?

Si

Enserio, vaya (siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lago, el agua era clara y este era un poco grande) que lindo (se acerco al río agachándose y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos tomando de el) esta muy fresca (nuevamente no Hugo respuesta) podría darme un baño?

(sesshomaru volteo a verla) esta bien pero no tardes estaré cerca (dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque nuevamente)

Kagome sonrío y después regreso su mirada al agua, vio su reflejo no había visto que tenia unas marcas en su cara sus marcas eran parecidas a la de sesshomaru, pero en rosa y sin la luna en su frente, se parecía mucho a sessomaru pero en mujer y sin la luna aa y con su cabello negro, empezó a desvestirse, si antes su uniforme le quedaba corto imagínense ahora, apenas y le cubría el inicio de sus piernas, se sonrojo ante esto, tal parece que iba a tener que conseguirse algo mejor para vestirse, después pensaría, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, empezó a meterse en el agua, se sintió bien estaba muy buena, estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que empezó a darle un poco de frío por lo que decidió salir del agua, ponerse su ropa que no le cubría mucho y empezó a caminar al bosque, podía oler a sesshomaru y le encanto su olor era en verdad a hombre, sentía en el un olor perecido al mismo bosque, a sus árboles, a su tierra mojada le encanto su olor y volvía a sonrojarse al pensarlo ahora súmenle el hecho de que en su mente estaba todo lo que había hecho el con luna, se puso súper rojísima, pero frente a ella estaba seshomaru, con sus ojos cerrados, recargando su espalda en un árbol, con sus brazos cruzados, se veía tan lindo, mmm eso no estaba bien, no era bueno pensar eso de el)

Al parecer ya terminaste, vámonos (ella asintió aun con un leve sonrojo en su rostro)

ee… mmm… sesshomaru

mhp…

eee pues yo me preguntaba, si tendrías por ahí algo de ropa, lo que pasa es que la mía ya no me queda bien (el giro a verla, la observo de pies a cabeza, se sentía nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre ella pero por un lado le agradaba, a ella nunca le había venido a la mente esas cosas y menos de sesshomaru tal vez era cosa del bebe)

Le diré a yaken que te consiga algo (camino hasta quedar frente a ella, empezando a quitarse su estola) por lo pronto ponte esto (dijo pasando con una mano su estola por atrás de ella para amarrárselo el mismo enfrente) por lo pronto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti

Si… gracias (dijo nerviosa)

Vamos

Si (empezaron a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar a la cueva, todos estaban a fuera, esperándolos)

Amo bonito (decía yaken corriendo para ser recibido con una calurosa patada por parte de su amo, se levanto y se inclino al ver a kagome) señora…

eee… hola (decía con una sonrisa nerviosa por lo de señora, sesshomaru volvió al árbol en el que estaba antes de que llegara kagome)

eeee. Señor, disculpe (dijo shippo, sesshomaru lo miro) ee, donde esta kagome?

(Cierto los dos niños no sabían nada de lo de la mujer, no tenia por que dar explicaciones, por lo que nada mas la observo a ella, ella asintió y se dirigió a rin, la tomo de la mano y caminaron llego con shippo haciendo lo mismo con el, a ambos les sentó debajo del árbol donde estaba sesshomaru, este volteo a ver a otro lado) niños, tengo que explicarles algo

Me parece conocida señorita (dijo shippo, tomándose de la barbilla mientras observaba a kagome ella solo sonrío)

Amo bonito le e explicado a rin que ese niño y la señora se quedaran con nosotros

Bien

Niños pongan atención por favor, esto va a ser un poco complicado, shippo (le hablo al niño, colocando sus manos encima de sus hombros) soy kagome (el niño solo abrió mas los ojos) se que es complicado y difícil creerlo pero es la verdad solo que anoche paso un milagro y me convertí en yokai (ambos niños la miraban sorprendidos, yaken la miraba con signos de interrogación, sesshomaru que había estado mirando así otro lado tubo que voltear a verla cuando dijo eso)

Pero que dices mujer

Será difícil para ellos entenderlo todo, además no miento el hecho de que ahora sea yokai es como un milagro, cuando estén mas familiarizados y un poco mas grandes les explicare con detalles todo esto (esto ultimo lo dijo observando a ambos niños, sonriéndoles)

Eres diferente, pero hueles un poco a kagome, yo te creo, tu eres kagome (dijo shippo sonriéndole, ella le sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza)

Yo también le creo señorita kagome (dijo la niña sonriendo)

Que linda (dijo kagome mientras le acariciaba la mejilla)

Yaken (hablo sesshomaru este llego corriendo lo mas cerca de su amo) necesito que busques algo para que coman

Si amo bonito

E disculpe yaken, usted sabe donde podría conseguir algo de ropa?

Pues tratare de conseguirle algo, señora

Gracias (dijo una kagome sonriente dejando a un yaken sonrojado)

Yaken llevo a shippo y a rin a pescar para conseguir algo para que comieran, kagome decidió quedarse ya que se sentía cansada, de seguro era por lo de la transformación, según luna tardaría algunos días para recuperarse, después de un rato Yaken y los niños regresaron, prepararon todo y empezaron a comer, en todo el proceso yaken no permitió que kagome , hiciera algo, cada vez que ella intentaba ayudar el salía con un "señora debe descansar nosotros lo haremos".

El señor sesshomaru no va a comer? (pregunto shippo)

El señor sesshomaru nunca come con nosotros (dijo rin)

Enserio? (pregunto kagome)

Así es (dijo yaken)

Kagome tomo algo de comida y empezó a caminar en dirección a sesshomaru, los otros tres solo observaban, paro al estar frente al árbol, sesshomaru la volteo a ver.

Que quieres?

Supongo que no vas a comer con nosotros, verdad?

No

Por que

Por que no quiero

Pero por que, no te gusta el pescado???

Mhp…

Bien te lo dejare aquí (dijo kagome dejando la comida frente al árbol, empezó a caminar en dirección a los demás)

No me lo comeré llévatelo (kagome giro para verlo)

Pero por que

Ya te dije que por que no quiero ahora ve a comer y déjame en paz

Grosero (dijo kagome, tomando la comida y regresan con los demás, para seguir comiendo)

Cuando terminaron de alimentarse, yaken fue a conseguir algo para kagome, después de un par de horas regreso y le entrego un kinomo a kagome, el kinomo era parecido al de sesshomaru ósea blanco pero en las orillas tenia bordados de color rosa, a kagome le fascino y le quedo a la perfección, ya no parecía una niñita con ese kinomo mas bien se hacia notar lo que en verdad era una hermosa mujer mas bien una hermosa yokai, a todos les fascino como se veía, shippo y rin le decían muy contentos que estaba hermosa, a yaken le brillaban los ojos y le decía que el kimono estaba a la altura de "su señora", sesshomaru no dijo nada, escucho lo que los demás le decían y el solo la observaba embobado aunque claro sin que nadie lo notara, toda la mañana y parte del medio día no se escuchaban mas que las risas de los niños y los quejidos de yaken ya que los dos jugaban pero con el, mientras kagome estaba sentada en las raíces del árbol con una sonrisa, se veía bien y tranquila, ella misma se sorprendía que en muy raras ocasiones se acordaba de inuyasha, luna había tenido razón, no lo había olvidado pero lo que sentía por su bebe era mucho mas fuerte, el ver a shippo y a rin jugar la hacia pensar e imaginar a su hijo jugar como ellos, reír como ellos y eso la asía feliz.

(seshomaru bajo del árbol, quedando al lado de kagome) quédense aquí, volveré en un rato

Si, no tardes (dijo sonriente, sesshomaru la miro confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera ese tipo de cosas pero prefirió dejar eso aun lado y empezó a caminar para perderse después de un rato, no sin antes decirle a yaken que las cuidara)

Ya era tarde ambos niños se habían cansado de jugar y ahora estaban tomando una siesta en los brazos de kagome que se encontraba recargada en la base del árbol, yaken también dormía aun lado de ellos, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que kagome percibió un olor, por un momento pensó que era sesshomaru pero descarto la idea ya que el aroma de sesshomaru le agradaba y ese olor era horrible, trato de pararse con mucho cuidado para evitar que los niños se despertaran pero no pudo ser posible, ambos niños despertaron y empezaron a rascarse los ojos.

Que pasa kagome? (pregunto shippo)

Sucede algo señora (dijo un recién despierto yaken)

Algo se acerca (decía mientras tomaba a ambos niños y los colocaba tras de ella, yaken se puso frente a ellos con su báculo listo para cualquier ataque, después de un rato apareció un monstruo mas grande que ellos y muy feo.

Comida (decía el horrible monstruo)

Aléjate o te matare (le dijo yaken)

Comida (volvió a decir el monstruo mientras empezaba a caminar asía ellos)

Te matare (dijo yaken empezando a pelear con la bestia, logro lasmitar al monstruo, pero de un solo golpe mando a volar a yaken, después de eso el no pudo ni moverse por el dolor, era cierto que lo había dejado muy lastimado pero ahora el no podría seguir peleando)

Comida (repitió el monstruo retomando una vez mas el camino asía los otros tres) tu te vez muy deliciosa (dijo señalando a rin, la pequeña empezó a temblar y se sujeto mas fuerte de las ropas de kagome)

No te lo permitiré, decía kagome (sabia que no duraría mas de lo que duro yaken peleando ya que aun no tenia la suficiente fuerza para pelear, pero haría todo lo posible para hacer tiempo, con suerte sesshomaru llegaría en cualquier momento) shippo cuida de rin, peleare

No (dijo shippo temblando pero con los ojos llenos de furia) yo las protegeré, le dije al señor sesshomaru que daría mi vida si era necesaria para salvarlas de cualquier cosa y lo cumpliré (empezó a caminar dejando a ambas mujeres atrás de el, kagome le grito pero el no regresaba, se sintió orgullosa al verlo así con miedo pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente protegiéndolas, por lo que decidió dejarlo pero cuando viera que corría peligro lo ayudaría)

Shippo camino hasta quedar frente al monstruo y empezaron a pelear, la bestia le aventaba lo que encontraba y trataba de golpearlo, pero al parecer la pelea anterior si lo había dejado un poco agotado y le estaba costando trabajo poder golpear al niño, aunque no por eso quitaba esa sonrisa en su rostro dando por adelantado su triunfo, shippo empezó con sus técnicas, primero ataco con su trompo mágico, el monstruo empezó a recibir varios golpes, siguió su técnica de fuego mágico, aumentando sus ataques, después de un par de ataques mas ambos se sentían agotados, shippo parecía que no podría evitar el siguiente golpe que hiciera el monstruo, ya no podía mas, el monstruo estaba tirado en el piso, se paro con dificultad y estaba por lanzar su próximo ataque con el que pondría fin a todo eso y así comérselos a todos, primero terminaría con el niño, se acerco mostrando sus colmillos, alzo su brazo dispuesto a darle con el a shippo para así por fin terminar, shippo cerro los ojos, kagome grito el nombre del niño y empezó a correr en dirección a el, pero parecía que no llegaría a tiempo, derepente se vio como el monstruo quedaba inmóvil, shippo abrió los ajos al sentir que el ataque no llegaba, a yaken desde su posición le brillaban sus ojos, kagome paro sorprendida y de un momento a otro se vio como el monstruo se dividía en dos y caían a los lados sus mitades, provocando con la caída una enorme cortina de polvo, después de algunos segundos se veía una sombra que caminaba hacia ellos, hasta quedar frente a ellos, ahí estaba sesshomaru tan hermoso como siempre, sus cabellos, se movían al ritmo que les provocaba el viento, su rostro era serio pero parecía un poco inquieto.

Seños… sesshomaru (después de pronunciar su nombre sesshomaru bajo su mirada al pequeño kitsune, el niño sonrío y después se desmayo, sesshomaru se acerco y lo cargo)

Vemos a dentro (le dijo a todos, rin y kagome ayudaban a yaken a meterlo mientras sesshomaru levaba a shippo, entraron y recostaron a ambos en el suelo)

Están bien? (pregunto rin)

Si, solo necesitan descansar (le dijo kagome sonriendo)

Ire por leña (ambas asintieron, rin ayudo a kagome a curarlos, terminaron después de un rato, ambos seguían acostados, yaken ya estaba dormido al igual que shippo, empezaba a obscurecer, después de un rato llego sesshomaru y pusieron el fuego)

Ven rin ya tienes que dormir (dijo kagome, la niña se acerco a ella)

Quisiera esperar a que shippo despierte para preguntarle como se siente (kagome le sonrío, le agarro la mano y la recostó entre sus brazos)

Tranquila, el solo esta dormido y es lo que tienes que hacer tú, mañana le preguntaras

Esta bien (después de un rato la niña quedo finalmente dormida entre sus brazos, se paro y la acomodo entre yaken y shippo, después de eso empezó a acariciar los cabellos de shippo, el niño abrió los ojos)

El monstruo (dijo el niño levantándose alerto a cualquier cosa)

Tranquilo, ya no esta

Que paso

Sesshomaru acabo con el

Ha es cierto… perdón

De que hablas (dijo kagome con una expresión de confusión en el rostro) tu fuiste muy valiente, nos defendiste hasta el final

Pero no fue suficiente

Sesshomaru llego y lo derroto

Si, pero que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado en esos momentos

Yo te abría protegido

El señor yaken me dijo que estas muy débil, te hubiera lastimado

Yo no pienses más en eso

Si fuera mas fuerte, ustedes no hubiera corrido peligro (decía el pequeño llorando pero de la rabia)

No digas eso tus eres fuertes y valientes

No, soy un kitsune, nosotros no somos fuertes, desearía ser mas fuerte par proteger a rin y a ti

Ya no pienses mas en eso, descansa (le siguió acariciando hasta que el pequeño quedo profundamente dormido, lo acomodo, se puso de pie, empezó a caminar para después sentarse junto a sesshomaru) gracias por ayudarnos

Mhp

Si no hubiera sido por shippo y yaken, no nos hubieras encontrado vivas

Lo se… (Tardaron un buen rato sin hablar) mañana se prepararan, nos iremos a mi castillo, allá podrás recuperarte mas pronto y no pasaran estas cosas

Estoy segura que dentro de poco estaré lista para ayudarte

Bien

No quiero que me protejas a cambio de ayudarte (el la miro)

Por que

Por que quiero que me ayudes en otra cosa

Que quieres

Para poder convertir a rin en yokai se necesitara tu sangre y la mía

Por que sangre

Sin sangre no se podrá, le podría dar solo mi sangre pero estoy segura que a ella le gustaría llevar tu sangre y se que a ti también te agradaría, seria tu hija con todo el sentido de la palabra, llevaría tu sangre, la misma marca que tu y sus poderes serian parecidos a los tuyos

Entiendo, ella también tiene que llevar tu sangre

Claro que si eso es fundamental ya que gracias a mi ella será una yokai

Cual es el favor que quieres

Supongo que escuchaste lo que hable con shippo (no hubo respuesta) el quiere ser alguien fuerte como tu

Quieres darle mas fuerza?

No, quiero que también sea un yokai como tu

No

Por que

No me agrada a idea de que seamos demasiados

No te agrada la idea de formar una familia (otra vez no dijo nada) si aceptas tendrás tres hijo en poco tiempo

Si no acepto, no me ayudaras?

Si te niegas de todas formas te ayudare

Por que

Por que se que lo haces para proteger a rin… aun falta para que tenga la suficiente energia para ayudarte asi que ...piénsalo

Bien, ve a dormir, que mañana empezara un largo camino

Si (dijo levantándose y acomodándose entre shippo y rin, ambos se acomodaron en sus brazos, poco después ella se quedo dormida, mientras cierto yokai los observaba a los tres, el kitsune tenia valor, lo tenia que reconocer cumplió con su palabra de proteger a las dos mujeres, no le molestaba el hecho de que fueran muchos como el había dicho si no que no solo se convertirían en yokais si no también serian sus hijos, sumándole al cachorro que venia en camino serian tres, era demasiado para el, tendrá un par de días mas para pensarlo, por ahora tendrá que descansar, como le había dicho a la mujer mañana seria un largo camino, cerro sus ojos para dar fin a ese día tan complicado)

* * *

que les parecio???

espero les alla gustado ya que como siempre le puse todo mi corazon al escribirlo,

estare esperando sus comentarios, y nada mas no tengo mas que decir, les deseo a todos un buen dia

y pues hasta la proxima.

mamori

O_O


	7. recuperando fuerzas

Hola a todos,

lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar

pero es que no había tenido tiempo, tratare de estar actualizando

lo más pronto que se pueda por lo pronto les dejo este capi

Sentía que algo o alguien se acorrucaba tanto de su lado izquierdo como de su lado derecho pero se sentía muy bien, la verdad es que empezaba a hacer frio y ahora empezaba a sentirse más calientita, poco a poco abrió sus ojos notando de inmediato como sus dos niños estaban bien abrazados a ella, si, para ella ellos dos ya eran como sus hijos aunque aun no sabía si sesshomaru aceptaría su propuesta, pasara lo que pasara ella los amaría sobre todas las cosas, tal vez el hecho de que ahora llevaba en su vientre otra criatura la tenía tan sensible, pero también se sentía tan tranquila y en paz habían momentos en los que recordaba a inuyasha y no podía evitarlo le dolía pero el sentimiento no era tan grande como antes aun no lo podía perdonar, si no hubiera sido por sesshomaru ella ahora estaría muerta al igual que shippo, le debía a sesshomaru que ambos estuvieran vivos al igual que le debía que ahora estuviera esperando un hijo que la mantenía tranquila, feliz y serena; bueno más bien era hijo de los 3, ellos lo habían procreado (se sonrojo ante este pensamiento) y ella ahora lo llevaba en su vientre así que todos eran de igual importancia, el bebe tendría a 3 padres 2 que ya lo amaban y uno que estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo haría, porque estaba segura que él no era o más bien ya no era tan malvado como lo fue hace tiempo, la compañía de rin lo transformo un poco y ahora aunque no lo quiera aceptar es bondadoso aunque sea un poquito, y estaba segura que si aceptaba a shippo este también lo cambiaria un poquito más y la llegada del bebe pues también aportaría algo, claro que después de esto no quedaría como un corderito, pero al menos seria un poca mas humanitario, bueno por así decirlo , ahora que lo pensaba mejor ella ya no era una humana, ahora era una yokai y según los niños y los sonrojos de yaken era bonita (a su mente llego una pregunta) será que sesshomaru también pensara lo mismo? (no pudo evitarlo se sonrojo y quería creer que el hecho de estar embarazada la ponía tan mmmm no encontraba palabras para eso, el embarazo la tenía tan así, tan imaginativa o algo por el estilo por que el hecho de creer o querer pensar que tal vez al gran sesshomaru le guste aunque sea un poco pues es un poco imposible)

después de mandar a dormir a la humana, mmm ella ya no era humana bueno después de decirle eso a ELLA había decidido hacer lo mismo, pero la noche era bresca, tenía en su nariz impregnado su olor, no es que no le agradara, pero la verdad es que prefirió caminar su olor no lo dejaba pensar con tanta facilidad, aprovecharía para matar a unos cuantos monstruos que empezaban a acercarse a la cueva, aunque eso no evito que siguiera pensando en ella, no lo podía negar cuando ere humana le parecía interesante que una chica como ella estuviera metida en todo eso de la persecución de naraku y lo de la dichosa perla se veía tan débil, pero ahora era otra cosa, ahora es una yokai hermosa, terca, valiente y de seguro era fuerte aunque aun no la había visto en acción y para rematar es compasiva, nunca se había visto o sabido de una yokai compasiva, algo le decía que tendría muchos problemas. Además de que no podía dejar de recordar el trato que le hizo, la verdad es que si lo estaba pensando ya que si le decía que si podría entrenar al kitsune y así ambos podrían irse por su rumbo, claro está que después de que allá conseguido matar de una buena vez a naraku, entonces ambos podrán irse por su cuenta y habrá matado 2 pájaros de un tiro, con la ayuda de ella encontraría a naraku y lo mataría además de que ya no la tendría que protegerla como lo había pedido luna, no es que el no pudiera encontrar a naraku y matarlo, el punto era que si el lo hacia tardaría demasiado y la verdad es que ya le había hartado el estar tras su rastro para después perderlo y empezar de nuevo. De todas formas tenía un par de días para terminar de decidirse, le había asombrado el hecho de que aunque el eligiera no ayudarla ella si lo ayudaría con rin, no es que le importara los remordimientos de conciencia, el punto es que por más que le de vuelta no le molestaba el hecho de hacerlo, el kitsune es valiente y si a eso se le suma que se convierta en yokai pues no tendría que preocuparse demasiado si en algún momento los dejara solos, el punto es que el siempre había estado solo y le agradaba, desde que encontró a rin ya no lo estaba tanto ella y su fiel sirviente aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le importaban y si aceptaba la propuesta que le había hecho pues serian mas y no quería llegar a apreciarlos esa no era su forma de ser, el es orgulloso, poderoso, dueño de las tierras del oeste no podía imaginar estar rodeado de tantos seres, salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya no habia ni un monstruo que derrotar por lo que decidió regresar a la cueva, al llegar lo primero que hizo sin poder evitarlo es voltear a verla y a los niños, ellos dormían tranquilamente pero ella estaba despierta pero al parecer no lo había notado, observo sus gestos, sus sonrisas, en un par de ocasiones se sonrojo, se veía muy bien y se reprocho el mismo por pensar en eso por lo que decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Te dije que te durmieras, mañana partiremos en cuanto se hayan alimentado

He… (Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no había notado a sesshomaru?) Lo siento, es que no tengo sueño

Mph… (La escucho o así que la escuchaba por qué no pudo dejar de ver sus labios por lo que decidió salir nuevamente y recostarse en el árbol que está afuera de la cueva al poco rato escucho ruido y sin voltear supo que era ella, tenia poco tiempo tratandola pero reconoceria su olor donde fuera) te dije que durmieras

Y yo te dije que no tenia sueño (decía mientas se sentaba sobre el mismo árbol en el que estaba el)

Te dije que en cuanto salga el sol caminaremos y te diré que el camino no será corto (es tan terca)

A dónde iremos, empezaremos a buscar los fragmentos de la perla?

No, nos iremos a mi castillo, ayer fui a arreglar toda para nuestra llegada, así que en cuanto estemos listos partiremos, ahí podrás descansar hasta recuperarte

Entiendo, y en verdad está muy lejos

Un poco

mmm…

creo que con un par de días me recuperare por completo

mph

seshomaru (espero su respuesta pero lo único que escucho fue un pequeño gruñido) puedo hacerte una pregunta

solo si después te callas

mmmm… grosero… (hizo una carita de puchero) está bien prometo que si contestas mi pregunta ya no diré nada mas

Bien

Mi pregunta es porque dudas sobre ayudarme con lo de shippo, si harás lo mismo con rin?

Mph … (giro para verla) rin es otra cosa lo hago para que ya no se enferme ni sea tan débil y sobre el kitsune…

Se llama shippo (ambos se quedaron viendo) creo que si estaremos otro rato todos juntos no tienes que referirte así, el se llama shippo y yo kagome

No tengo por qué hacerlo

Seré la madre de tu futuro hijo y bueno es cierto que no fue conmigo con quien lo procreaste (se sonrojo con lo dicho) pero creo que sería de mas utilidad si usaras nuestros nombres

Y si no lo hago

Si no lo haces te lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo hagas

Bien… kagome (ella solo sonrió) puedo terminar de responderte para que así puedas dejarme en paz

Si, sigue por favor

Bueno sobre el pequeño kitsu… (kagome hizo ruidos para que el se diera cuenta de su error) mmm… shippo es otra cosa

Pero si lo haces tendrás a otro hijo mas no estarás solo (dijo mientras bostezaba)

Ese es el punto yo siempre he estado solo apenas y puedo con la compañía de rin como para que aparte se le tenga que sumar más, además yo nunca me quedo en un solo lugar, desde que empecé a perseguir al maldito de naraku ando de aquí para allá, no tendría tiempo para estar con ellos y además de que no lo deseo, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta no? (volteo a verla y esta estaba bien dormida, suspiro tanto escándalo para que al final se durmiera, que ser tan complicado; se bajo del árbol y la cargo hasta acomodarla en medio de los niños, dentro de poco amanecería será mejor que descanse al menos un rato, por lo que salió y se volvió a acomodar en el árbol y así cerrar los ojos.

Abrió sus ojos, bostezo y se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a los niños, no recordaba haberse acomodado entre los niños, de seguro fue sesshomaru quien lo hizo, salió de la cueva y se encontró con un yaken ajetreado preparando lo que sería el desayuno por lo que se acerco para ver en que lo podía ayudar.

Buenos días yaken, te ayudo en algo?

Ho señora (dijo con su ya acostumbrado sonrojo) no, yo lo haré usted acomódese en lo que termino, después iré a despertar a rin y al kitsune para que desayunemos, el señor sesshomaru dice que en cuanto lo hagamos podremos irnos

A esta bien si quieres yo despierto a los niños (se paro y giro para ir en busca de los niños, los despertó y después de un rato ya estaban desayunando tranquilamente, después terminaron y empezaron a recoger todo)

Es hora de irnos (dijo de repente sesshomaru bajando del árbol)

Baya pensé que nunca bajarías de ese árbol

Mpn…

Buenos días señor sesshomaru (dijo la pequeña rin, recibiendo una pequeña caricia sobre su cabeza y un gesto como respuesta)

Buenos días… señor sesshomaru (decía un nervioso shippo, con el rostro agachado, no hubo respuesta) yo… yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer señor, dije que protegería a rin y a kagome pero no pude

Hiciste un buen trabajo (shippo alzo el rostro para verlo muy sorprendido) agracias a que interviniste llegue a tiempo para rematarlo y ellas estuvieron sanas y salvas (shippo sonrió y asintió, kagome y rin sonrieron y yaken estaba con la boca abierta) ahora prepárense que partimos ya

Si (contestaron todos y empezaron a arreglar todo para emprender el camino)

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia que habían empezado a caminar el punto era que aun lo hacían y ya estaban cansados y no había señal de que estuvieran cerca, después de mucho caminar los niños se habían cansado por lo que se tuvieron que subir al dragón, iban jugando sobre él y al parecer al monstruo no le molestaba si no todo lo contrario, durante un rato ella también tuvo que hacerlo mismo ya que yaken no había parado de decir "mi señora no se canse súbase al dragón" (pido una disculpa es que no recuerdo como se llama el dragón) y fue por eso que lo hizo pero poco después se bajo y empezó a caminar, habían parado para buscar que comer y después que terminaron siguieron, todos se veían cansados claro menos sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, todavía falta mucho (decía mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, ya que el sol estaba más caliente que cualquier día que recordara, este se detuvo y al instante todos los demás también, volteo a verlos)

Ya falta poco para que entremos a mis tierras y después de eso caminaremos un rato mas para después llegar al castillo

mmm… entiendo, pues si ya falta poco pues hay que seguir (se sorprendió que no hiciera nada, por lo que le pregunto qué pasaba) sucede algo?

No reconoces ese olor?

Mmm (se concentro y busco el olor del que le hablaba, después de unos momentos logro encontrar el olor al que se refería sesshomaru) bueno aun no estoy acostumbrada a eso de los olores pero siento que se me hace conocido

Es el olor de inuyasha

Que, no puede ser

Dentro de unos minutos estará frente a nosotros

No, no quiero verlo

Mmm (la observo en sus ojos se veía rencor, no pudo evitar sentirse bien ante esto) si apresuramos un poco más el paso, entraremos a mis tierras y el ya no podrá entrar

Bien entonces démonos prisa (sesshomaru asintió y siguieron caminando un poco mas rápido, hasta llegar a la entrada de sus tierras) adelántense

Que harás? (pregunto kagome)

Ordenare que no dejen entrar a inuyasha, siguán derecho yaken ya conoce el camino y en unos momentos los alcanzare.

Bien (todos siguieron caminando el dio la orden de no dejar pasar a inuyasha, mas no se fue esperaría a inuyasha, quería ver su cara de sufrimiento al ver que no podría llegar hasta ella. Después de un rato estaban frente a frente).

Sesshomaru… maldito, donde tienes a kagome y a shippo?

No tengo por que decirte, pero hoy estoy de humor y te diré un par de cosas

Maldito…

Kagome (hablo sesshomaru dejando sorprendido a inuyasha al escuchar como él llamaba a su kagome por su nombre, por dentro sesshomaro sonrio por la exprecion de inuyasha) no quiere verte, acaso pensabas que después de lo que hiciste ella regresaría a tu lado, pero que ingenuo eres

Cállate… estoy aquí para salvarla de tus garras

Pero de que hablas, ella fue la que eligió venir conmigo

Cállate

De una vez te digo que no entraras a mis tierras por lo que te sugiero que te des vuelta y desaparezcas (dijo girando, empezó a caminar para alcanzar a los demás)

Espera…. Maldito no te vayas (inuyasha se lanzo a atacar pero no pudo ya que varios monstruos salieron y empezó a pelear ya no podía verlo, se había ido y no había conseguido ver a kagome) maldición…

Después de un rato llego y se puso adelante dirigiendo al grupo, como siempre lo hacía, estaba satisfecho, se sintió bien después de a ver molestado a inuyasha.

Sesshomaru paso algo, tardaste demasiado (dijo kagome)

Me encontré con inuyasha

Pelearon?

No, después de decirle un par de cosas me dirigí hacia ustedes

Hablaste con él?, le dijiste sobre el bebe y mi transformación

No tengo por qué ir dando explicaciones por donde paso

Entiendo

Hubieras querido que se lo dijera

A mi también me da igual (la plática quedo ahí, después de otro rato mas llegaron al castillo, era muy grande, no era como los castillos que había visto en los libros de cuentos o cosas así, si era grande y se veía bien, estaba limpio, tenía muchos sirvientes todos demonios y cada uno se inclinaba ante la presencia de su amo, pero no era hermoso y lleno de flores y colores, trato de no tomarle tanta importancia al fin y al cabo no estaría ahí por mucho tiempo, los sirvientes ayudaron a que se instalaran y descansaran, comieron, no se sentía incomoda ni nada por el estilo, le agrado ver que rin y shippo empezaron a jugar, eso la ponía de buen humor).

Cada día se sentía mas cómoda en el castillo, y cada día se sentía mas recuperada, estaba segura que un poco mas de reposo y estaría como nueva, estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, este era espacioso, no tenía muchas cosas solo lo necesario aunque los pocos muebles que estaban eran preciosos, le habían conseguido muchos vestido, todos hermosos, al igual que a rin y también le habían conseguido a shippo, observaba la luna estaba hermosa, era luna llena sabia que dentro de poco luna bajaría se podría decir que la estaba esperando, salió de su cuarto le dio sed por lo que fue a la cocina tomo agua y también una manzana que se iba comiendo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a lo lejos en uno de los pasillo, estaba sesshoamaru, se dirigió hacia él, tratando de no hacer ruido, quería agarrarlo con la guardia baja pero el no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, se iba acercando sigilosamente así el.

Deberías estar descansando

mmmm…. Tenía sed

mph

mmm sesshomaru…. Ya pensaste en mi propuesta

Si

Y…

Cuando estarás lista?

Para mañana estaré lista

Entonces mañana te lo diré (dijo mientras se retiraba) no te desveles mucho

Está bien (regreso a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama está muy sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que se asusto un poco al sentir que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante) luna…

Hola (dijo esta con una sonrisa) como están los dos?

Muy bien (sonrió kagome) para mañana ya me abre recuperado completamente

Si lo sé (dijo mientras le empezaba a acariciar el vientre) como se a comportado nuestro bebe

Muy bien, a veces se pone muy travieso me patea y en otras ocasiones esta tan tranquilo que hasta pareciera que no lo tuviera

Cierto, yo también puedo sentir sus pataditas (ambas guardaron silencio)

Luna… yo ayudare a sesshomaru pero a cambio le e pedido otro favor en vez del que le habías pedido

Lo se

Y qué opinas

Si tú así lo deseas, entonces está bien por mi

Gracias (dijo kagome mientras abrazaba a luna, ambas sonreían)

El ya te dio la respuesta

No, me dijo que mañana me dirá

Entiendo, recuéstate, tienes que descansar

Si (decía mientras se acomodaba mientras luna la arropaba y se acomodaba a su lado acariciándole el vientre hasta que kagome se quedo profundamente dormida, se quedo con ella hasta que llego la hora de retirarse, tenia ganas de ver a sesshomaru, pero no lo haria el tenia que pensar sobre el favor que le pidio kagome, lo visitaria en otra ocacion).

Hola otra vez amigos,

espero les allá gustado este capítulo

y si me perdí un poco me gustaría que me lo dijeras,

bueno me voy, tratare de no tardar con el primo capitulo,

dejen reviews, buena suerte a todos y hasta la próxima

Mamori

O_O


	8. transformación

**Hola a todo, muchas gracias a todas**

**Las personas que están pendientes de**

**Mi historia me alaga en verdad que lo haga**

**Si tarde en actualizar pido disculpas, espero que este capitulo**

**Sea del agrado de todos y ya saben que si tienen dudas o**

**Quieren darme algún consejo o algo pues para mi será un placer**

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me han dejado**

**Reviews enserio que eso es lo que me motiva, así que por favor**

**No dejen de hacerlo y para esas personas que leen y no dejan comentarios**

**Creo que hacen mal ya que, la inspiración de las personas radica en si**

**Lo que hace les gusta a las otras personas y si no comentan pues nunca se sabrá,**

**Bueno mejor los dejare tranquilos y mejor disfruten este capítulo.**

No quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien, de repente escucho ruidos sabia quienes eran así que se hiso la dormida.

mmm… shippo mejor regresamos al rato (dijo rin en voz baja)

Si, de seguro esta muy cansada

No tienen por qué hacerlo, ya estoy despierta (decía kagome sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a sus 2 niños)

Señorita kagome, que bueno que ya despertó (decía rin, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, shippo solo sonreía)

Si así es, por que no bajan y piden el desayuno mientras me visto

está bien kagome te esperamos abajo (dijo shippo mientras se retiraban agarrados de la mano, kagome sonrió, la verdad es que esos 2 ya se veían y se trataban como hermanos y pasara lo que pasara tendría que hablar con rin sobre su transformación ya que ella y sesshomaru habían decidido no decirle nada hasta que llegara el día y estaría muy feliz si no solo lo hiciera con rin si no que también con shippo, se levanto e hizo unos estiramientos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto aunque ya se podía notar un poco su panza, la verdad es que si aun fuera humana diría que estaba muy gorda pero ahora que era una yokai sumándole el hecho que estaba esperando un niño mitad demonio mitad dios pues no la confundía, bueno si pero hace un par de días sesshomaru le dijo que las yokais no duran 9 meses embarazadas como las humanas sino mucho menos, tenía planeado preguntarle a luna más cosas, pero se le olvido así que tendrá que esperar otra ocasión, se apresuro a vestirse para después bajar y dirigirse al comedor donde encontró no solo a los niños si no también a sesshomaru y a un lado de este a yaken quien se inclino y sonrojo al verla)

hola buenos días (todos voltearon a verla, los niños parecían a ver estado callados, bueno al menos shippo ya que rin estaba feliz mente hablándole a sesshomaru aunque este parecía no ponerle atención, también sesshomaru volteo a verla o el embarazo la tenía muy imaginativa o no veía bien pero los ojos de este parecían brillar mientras la veía)

Hola señorita kagome pero que bonita se ve (dijo rin)

Así es mi señora se ve muy hermosa (decía yaken con su ya acostumbrado sonrojo ofreciéndole asiento al lado de sesshomaru)

muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto (decía una sonriente kagome mientras tomaba asiento, de inmediato empezó a desayunar, con el embarazo comía mucho y se le antojaban muchas cosas, algunas si se podían conseguir otras no, ya que solo existían en su época, volteo a ver sesshoamru y este aun la quedaba viendo, sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo, no pudo evitarlo se sonrojo y de inmediato la dejo de ver, seguro que hizo bien en elegir ese kimono, era blanco como todos los que tenia pero con adornos rojos, todos decían que el embarazo la ponía cada vez más hermosa, volvió a concentrarse en sus alimentos, después de un rato todos terminaron de desayunar, el primero en levantarse fue sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, podemos hablar….?

Ya tengo tu respuesta, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer en cuanto termine te mandare a llamar (decía sin voltear a verla hasta desaparecer)

Ahiiii… pero quien se cree que es (decía con las mejillas infladas y rojas del coraje, también ahora era mucho más sensible y se enojaba muy rápido)

Estaba en su despacho era cierto lo que había dicho antes tenía muchas cosas que hacer , pero la verdad no podía concentrarse y es que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo esa mujer le empezaba a gustar, tal vez era por el hecho de que ya tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, pero también había decidido no tener ninguna relación con ella, era por eso que aceptaría lo que ella había pedido daría su sangre no solo para rin sino también para el kitsune, lo enseñaría a utilizar bien los poderes que vaya a tener y así cuando ya no los necesite ambos se podrán ir y todo será como siempre, ya no tendría por qué cuidar ni de ella ni del cachorro que venía en camino, tal vez cuando el cachorro estuviera grande lo iría a ver de vez en cuanto y en esos momentos decidiría si traerlo de vuelta con él o no, volteo a ver a la ventana y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella, ese kimono la así ver tan hermosa y con su vientre ligeramente inflado se veía sexi, algo malo le estaba pasando como podia ver sexi a una mujer embarazada, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, decidió seguir con su trabajo, ella ya estaba recuperada aun tenían que hablar y después harían la transformación. Después de un buen rato termino sus tareas, por fin había terminado con los asuntos de sus tierras.

Yaken (la puerta se abrió de inmediato, ya sabía que su fiel sirviente estaba afuera por si algo se le ofrecía)

Amo bonito (decía con los ojos brillosos)

Ve por ella y dile que venga

Por mi señora (dijo yaken viendo aun más feliz a su amo bonito, no hubo respuesta ) enseguida (dijo saliendo a toda prisa a buscar a su ahora señora bonita aunque no era capaz de decirlo frente a los demás)

Después de terminar el desayuno se fue con los niños al jardín, se sentía tan bien verlos jugar y sonreír, así estuvo durante mucho rato ya era medio día, pues que pasaba con sesshomaru ya había pasado mucho y aun no la había mandado a buscar, será que aun estaba pensando lo que haría, no eso no podía ser él había dicho que ya tenía una respuesta, entonces que era lo que le robaba tanto tiempo, esto era importante muy importante y la verdad ya se estaba desesperando. Además de que no quería ni admitirse ella misma que lo que pasaba es que también ya quería volver a verlo, le encantaba que la mirara y si lo hacía de la forma en la que lo hizo esta mañana le fascinaba aun mas, habían momentos en los que pensaba en inuyasha y cuando se sentía triste venían a su mente imágenes de sesshomaru, siempre que eso pasaba se sonrojaba y trataba de pensar en otra cosa aunque muchas veces eso no funcionaba, acaso ella podría llegar a ser feliz si permanecía a su lado, no eso no podía ser de seguro él no lo permitiría además de que si aceptaba a shippo pues el favor que pidió luna ya no lo tendría por qué cumplir y ella tarde o temprano tendría que irse por su cuenta, no quería ni pensar en ese momento, no tenía mucho tiempo estando con el pero se sentía tan en paz, tranquila, segura además de que quería verlo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, quería seguir pensando en esas cosas pero ya no pudo)

Mi señora (dijo yaken)

mmm… yaken

Si mi señora, me ha dicho mi amo bonito que la espera

Enserio… que bien por fin, te encargo a los niños (le dijo a yaken para después dirigirse a donde sesshomaru, llego a donde vendría siendo su despacho, toco a la puerta y después entro, ahí estaba el viendo por la ventana)

Al parecer has estado ocupado

Ya tengo tu respuesta

Mmm (pero que pasa con él) y bien

Esta tarde transformaras a rin… y al kitsune

En… en serio? Eso es verdad?

No tengo por qué mentir

Gracias… (dijo saltando a sus brazos y abrazándolo fuerte, tenía una radiante sonrisa, a su nariz llego ese olor tan rico que siempre desprende sesshomaru, a bosque, madera tan fresco, ahora que era yokai podía olerlo mientras estuviera cerca podía pero el estar ahora tan cerca de el podía olerlo mucho mejor y era maravilloso, un momento ella estaba abrazando a sesshomaru, se separo bruscamente, no pudo verlo a la cara su vista estaba fija en el suelo y estaba segura que estaba roja, le daba pena mirarlo)

Gracias, yo me encargare de comunicárselos

Bien (pero que había sido eso, el momento en el que sintió su cuerpo pegado al de el quiso pegarla aun mas y hacerla suya ahí mismo, podía escuchar y sentir su respiración ella olía tan bien un olor dulce y suave, le gustaba lo que estaba pasando no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos deseaba tenerla así por mas tiempo no podía pensar en otra cosa, de repente se sintió vacio, aun así no quería abrir los ojos la oyó hablar, abrió los ojos lentamente y dio gracias que ella estaba tan apenada que no podía verlo a la cara y por lo mismo no pudo verlo con los ojos cerrados, quería que lo volviera a abrazar aunque claro no se lo pediría, después de responderle ella se giro y salió de su despacho entonces volvió a su posición frente a la ventana, tenía que pensar en otras cosas)

Como se había atrevido a abrazarlo, por dios que pena, cada vez que este frente a él le dará pena, aunque estaba feliz se sintió muy bien mientras lo abrazaba aunque no podía explicarse por que no la separo de él, tal vez ya sea un poco mas bueno y no lo haya hecho por temor a lastimarla en el estado que esta, sacudió la cabeza ya basta de pensar en eso, lo mejor de todo había sido que aceptaría ayudarla con shippo, se apresuro hacia los niños tenía que explicarles lo que estaba por suceder, después de un rato llego donde los había dejado, ahí estaban ellos jugando se veían tan felices, se acerco poco a poco a ellos.

Hola niños, que hacen (decía mientras se sentaba en medio de los dos)

Estoy haciéndo una corona de flores para shippo (dijo rin)

Que linda esta (dijo kagome)

Puedo hacerle una a usted

Me encantaría, pero será después tengo que hablar con los dos muy seriamente (ambos niños dejaron de hacer lo que estaban asiendo y pusieron toda su atención a kagome) bueno empezare contigo rin, sesshomaru te estima mucho y se preocupa mucho por ti cuando te enfermas o cuando no puede estar contigo para protegerte (la niña se veía feliz)

Enserio

Así es y es por eso que él quiere que seas su hija

Yo, hija del señor seshomaru (decía la niña a sombrado al igual que shippo) así es, dime tu quieres ser hija de sesshomaru?

Si, si, si (decía la niña mientras brincaba por todo el jardín, después llego a abrazar a kagome)

Siéntate (la niña obedeció) por esa razón te convertirás en una yokai, tendrás su sangre, serás legítimamente su hija

Enserio, y eso como sucederá, no sabía que eso podía hacerse

Bueno llevara un proceso, no correrás ningún peligro

A entonces sí, yo hare lo que me pidas (dijo la niña feliz)

Muy bien (dijo acariciándole la cabeza) con respecto a ti shippo (dijo volteando a verlo, shippo también la miraba fijamente) hace poco me dijiste que te gustaría ser fuerte

Sí, me gustaría ser muy fuerte para poder protegerlas a las dos tal y como le había dicho al señor sesshomaru, aunque no se cómo, no es que me avergüence de ser un kitsune, pero solemos ser un poco débiles

Bueno con respecto a eso, sesshomaru también puede ayudarte

mmm… como? … acaso va a entrenarme? (pregunto el niño muy emocionado)

Bueno no exactamente, verán quiero que pongan mucha atención en lo que les voy a explicar, ahora que soy una yokai tengo nuevos poderes y por esta única vez puedo hacer transformaciones

No entiendo (dijo rin)

Les explicare mejor, con la ayuda de sesshomaru puedo transformar a alguien en youkai y lo haremos, los transformaremos a los dos en yokais, claro si ambos están de acuerdo

Pero cómo? Eso es posible? (pregunto shippo)

Si verán con la sangre de sesshomaru y lamia junto con mis poderes de transformación lo lograremos

Pero eso quiere decir… (Dijo shippo un poco sonrojado kagome lo noto y sonrió)

Eso significa que ambos serán hijos de sesshomaru y míos también

También tu serás mi mama, pero que alegría (dijo rin abrazando a kagome)

Eso quieres decir que tu si aceptas verdad rin?

Si

Y tu shippo?

Bueno yo… yo quise y quiero mucho a mi papa

Y lo harás siempre, el te dio la vida, la vida como kitsune, sesshomaru y yo te daremos una vida de yokai

Entonces si acepto no estaré asiendo a un lado a mi padre?

Claro que no nunca lo olvidaras

Y el señor sesshomaru está de acuerdo?

Claro que sí sin su consentimiento no se podría hacer

El será mi padre y tu mi madre (kagone no podía evitar sonreír al ver el rostro lleno de ilusión de shippo se veía tan tierno)

Y no solo eso, rin será tu hermana (ambos pequeños se vieron y después sonrieron) además de que dentro de poco tendrían otro pequeño hermano (dijo sobándose el vientre)

Está bien acepto (dijo shippo feliz)

Perfecto, vamos (dijo tomando a ambos niños de la mano) tenemos que prepararnos

Todo se haría en su cuarto ya había mandado a llamar a sesshomaru, ambos niños estaban jugando a su lado con sus pijamas ya puestas, decidió ponerles algo un poco grande ya que lo más seguro es que después de la transformación quedarán un poco más grandes. Se abrió la puerta, ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver a quien esperaban, shippo se inclino el solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Ya es tiempo (dijo sesshomaru)

Si ya lo es

Que tenemos que hacer kagome? (pregunto shippo)

En el centro habían sabanas blancas al igual que almohadas, kagome se acomodo sentándose sobre sus pies.

Sesshomaru necesito que te sientes frente a mi (el susodicho hizo lo que le pidió) rin ven a mi (la niña se acerco y la acomodo entre sus brazos) shippo también tu, acomódate en los brazos de sesshomaru

Queeeeeeeeeee (dijo shippo ssuper rojo)

Que te acomodes en los brazos de susshomaru de igual forma que tengo a rin (dijo kagome sonriendo, el niño se puso al lado de sesshomaru como esperando su aprobación, de repente él lo cargo y lo acomodo así como estaba rin de inmediato se sonrojo, kagome tomo un cuchillo que ya tenía reservado, se hizo una pequeña cortada en la palma de ambas manos)

Toma (dijo entregándole el cuchillo a sesshomaru) necesito que hagas lo que acabo de hacer (él lo hizo y dejo el cuchillo a un lado de el) dame tu mano (sesshomaru dudo un poco pero no había remedio se tomaron de las manos y ambas sangres de mesclaron empezando a gotear justo entre rin y shippo) necesito que todos sierren los ojos y de lo demás me encargo yo, esto durara un par de horas, tanto tu (refiriéndose a sesshomaru) como yo quedaremos un poco agotados al final de la transformación pero no nos pasara nada malo (todos asintieron cerraron los ojos y el ritual empezó)

Ya tenían mucho tiempo encerrados, su amo le había dicho que se quedara afuera por si algo se les ofrecía pero ya estaba aburrido, además no se escuchaba ningún ruido tal vez algo malo estaba pasando y necesitaban de su ayuda, entro a ver qué pasaba, abrió lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, se tuvo que cubrir los ojos de inmediato, en el centro del cuarto había una gran luz, poco a poco la luz se fue desvaneciendo hasta que pudo distinguir a su amo bonito y a su señora.

Hemos terminado (dijo una agotada kagome)

Bien (dijo sesshomaru levantándose con cuidado, al estar de pie observo el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos, el kitsune había cambiado, bueno ya no era un kitsune ahora era un yokai y tenía que admitirlo era muy parecido a él, solo que su cabello plateado tenía unos destellos castaños, tenía sus mismos rasgos en la frente y en la mejilla, se podría decir que era como un mini sesshomaru, se veía un poco más largo, camino hacia la cama y lo acomodo con cuidado para que no se despertara y se regreso con kagome, observo a rin, se perecía mas a ella pero igual con las mismas marcas que los de el y shippo no había duda de que ahora eran yokais y aunque no quiera ni pensarlo esas marcas hacen saber que son sus hijos) dámela la llevare a la cama

Bien (dijo kagome entregándole a rin, sesshomaru la tomo y la fue a acomodarla al lado de shippo, kagome se levanto con mucha dificultad pero cuando lo logro se paro junto a sesshomaru quien observaba a ambos niños)

Estarán bien solo necesitan descansar (se sentía súper débil, lo intento en verdad pero no podía mas, sus piernas ya no la podrían sostenerla pensó que caería pero eso nunca paso)

Tu también debes descansar estas débil (dijo cargándola y llevándola del otro lado de la cama quedando shippo en medio)

Lo hare pero tú también lo tienes que hacer, se que también tu estas un poco cansado (sesshomaru volvió a ver a los niños)

Bien, yaken se quedara con ustedes si algo se les ofrece solo díganselo (dijo sesshomaru dirigiéndose a la puerta aunque antes de salir le hablo a yaken quien aun no salía de su asombro) te quedaras aquí y estarás pendiente si algo se les ofrece (yaken asintió y sesshomaru se retiro a su habitación aunque no quisiera admitirlo si había quedado cansado, para mañana el ya estaría mucho mejor)

**Bueno pues hasta aquí dejare la historia**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, iré tratando de resolver**

**Las dudas que algunas personas han tenido de la historia**

**Solo que les pido tiempo todo pasara poco a poco solo**

**Les pido que me digan sus dudas para que las tome en cuenta y las**

**Resuelva a lo largo de la historia, bueno sin más que decir los dejo**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews eeeee**

**Adiós**

**Mamori**

**O_O**


	9. mia

Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado

Demasiado, no había tenido tiempo, pero

Aquí está el capitulo, espero les agrade.

**Desy-chan**.- espero que con este capítulo quede aclarado lo de la gestación del bebe, y si tienes más dudas solo pregunta y diré que tus comentarios como el de todos me ayudan mucho. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y tal como pediste puse acción entre estos dos. Al cliente lo que pida

**Alinita28**.- hola, gracias por dejar comentarios en verdad que son de mucha ayuda, espero que esto resuelva lo de las futuras capacidades del futuro hijo de sesshomaru, y bueno aquí sesshomaru demuestra agrado para shippo, aunque de una vez te diré que sesshomaru por nada del mundo cambiara su forma de ser, a mí también me fascina como es, bueno espero sea de tu agrado.

**Josely**.- espero te guste este capítulo y en verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario espero no me abandones.

**Black-kiari**.- hola, muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia, me alegra mucho que te guste y en verdad que me siento feliz cada vez que recibo tus comentarios, espero disfrutes y te guste también este capi.

En verdad les agradezco que me regalen un poco de su tiempo, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que disfruten este capítulo:

**Papallona**

**Hetake ama**

**Isylu**

También agradezco a todas esa personas que aunque no dejan comentarios, me regalan un poco de su tiempo, gracias, los dejo disfruten

Mamori

O_O

el tiempo había pasado volando, no podía creer lo que ahora le estaba pasando, hace un par de meses atrás estaba con inuyasha y sus amigos buscando los fragmentos de shikon además de persegir a un ser repugnante para terminar con todo el mal que hacía y ahora estaba en este enorme castillo, tiene 2 hijos hermosos y cariñosos, uno que vienen en camino que seguro será como sus hermanos, se ha ganado a un sirviente leal, un dragón de 2 cabezas, tiene a sesshomaru (se sonrojo y poco después se puso triste) aunque cuando allá terminado el trato que habían hecho se tenga que alejar de él, en verdad que es bruta se enamoro de inuyasha y sufrió y ahora que hizo?... Enamorarse de su hermano el cual es tan frio y tan cálido, tan callado pero al mismo expresivo con sus actos, tan varonil, tan hermoso, tan tan él.

Mmmmmmmmm ya basta kagome (dijo tratando de ya no pensar en el) el punto es que tengo que disfrutar de todo lo que tengo por el tiempo que me queda, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la transformación, todo salió muy bien, los niños ya se acostumbraron a su nuevo cuerpo gracias a sesshomaru y es que en cuanto los niños se habían recuperado por completo los empezó a entrenar y gracias a eso ya saben todo lo que pueden hacer, ahora solo practican para dominarlo bueno al menos solo en el caso de rin ya que con shippo no es así, en cuanto shippo supo controlar su cuerpo sesshomaru no lo ha dejado ni un solo día, todos los días es la misma rutina se levantan desayunan van al salón donde practican y se quedan ahí hasta el medio día ya que salen a comer, descansan un rato y vuelven al entrenamiento salen en la noche cenan, se asean y se van a dormir y así es todos los días y pues no es que a ella no le gusta.. solo que los extraña mucho a los dos.

a la pequeña rin y a mi solo nos enseño a usar nuestra velocidad, el látigo que sale de nuestros dedos y nuestras garras venenosas y según shippo a parte de eso a él lo a entrenando en su súper fuerza, tele transportación y vuel.

Cuando shippo habla de él se ve muy feliz, no se ve que sesshomaru le quiera mucho pero al parecer si se lo demuestra y ahora lo respeta muchísimo más que antes, recuerda que en un principio a shippo le costó muchísimo decirle papa a sesshomaru pero con el tiempo lo logro aunque aun le dé pena, a la pequeña rin no le costó en lo absoluto y a él no pareció molestarle que lo llamaran así al fin de cuenta es verdad.

Hace rato terminaron de cenar le encanta ver a sus niños sonríen mientras comen, estoy segura que a sesshoamru también le agrada ya que hay momentos en que se los queda bien.

Como siempre luna a estado visitándola en cada luna llena le ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre su bebe y su embarazo. ella le aclaro muchas cosas como el que su embarazo solo será de 5 meses ya que su bebe estaba completamente formado al mes y que los otros 4 meses restantes son para que crezca y obtenga todo lo que su cuerpecito necesite, también le dijo que por ser hijos de los 3 no será un yokai cualquiera el hecho de tener 3 padres le beneficia ya que será tan fuerte como su padre, tan puro como luna y no sufrirá por purificaciones ni nada por el estilo gracias a ella y fue aun más feliz cuando supo que ni shippo, ni rin ni ella sufrirán tampoco por eso, aunque le hubiera gustado que también fuera el caso de sesshomaru, en cuanto supo todo eso se los hizo saber a todos, los niños se alegraron y sesshomaru no salía de su asombro pero estaba segura que también le había agrado.

Pero como ya había dicho no todo era bueno, extrañaba a sus amigos, a su mama, hermano, abuelo, la escuela aunque ya nunca más pueda asistir a ella, tenía que explicarle todo lo que le ha pasado los últimos meses a su familia seguro que estaban preocupados por ella y es que no han sabido nada de ella desde hace varios meses, tal vez uno de estos días podría ir a visitarlos.

Salió de sus pensamientos, se le antojo un buen baño para relajarse, había escuchado a uno de los sirvientes de sesshomaru decir que dentro del castillo había un lugar con aguas termales para que cada vez que el llegara al castillo se pudiera relajar ahí, le preguntaría yaken donde estaba (salió del cuarto y empezó a buscar a yaken hasta que lo encontró)

yaken

Mi señora (dijo inclinándose)

yaken se que dentro del castillo hay aguas termales

Qué? a pero como lo supo

Eso no importa, quiero ir

Pero es que ahí solo va mi amo bonito y el joven shippo

queeeee…. También shippo?

eeee pues si… cuando acaban de entrenar los dos entran para relajarse y después se van a descansar

Yo también quiero ir

Pero

Sabes el pequeño bebe de tu amo quiere bañarse ahí (dijo con carita de borreguito a medio morir)

El cachorro de mi amo? (kagome asintió) a pues si es así supongo que no le molestara al amo, la llevare

No te preocupes, solo dime donde está y yo llegare sola

Claro que no espere un momento (dijo yaken y salió corriendo después de un rato llego y detrás de el venia una de las sirvientas del castillo que se inclino en cuanto llego con kagome) ella la llevara

Bien (dijo kagome empezando a caminar)

Hay dentro de poco nacerá el cachorro de mi amo bonito (decía yaken con estrellitas en los ojos)

Señor yaken (dijo otra sirvienta)

mmmm (volteando a ver a la chica)

Me ha dicho el amo sesshomaru que valla a su despacho por que quiere hablar con usted que lo espere ahí y que en cuanto salga de las aguas termales llegara

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (grito yaken apunto de un infarto) el amo bonito aun estas en las aguas termales?

No lo sé, hace un buen rato que me lo dijo solo que no lo encontraba, pero el joven shippo estaba en la cocina tomando agua tal vez el amo también ya salió, pero no se lo puedo asegurar

Queeeeeeeeeeeeee…. (Salió disparado a ver si alcanzaba a detener a su señora, corrió lo más que sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, después de un rato se encontró con la joven que había llevado a su señora a las aguas termales) oye tu (decía tratando de estabilizar su respiración) donde está la señora?

Tal y como me lo ordeno, la lleve a las aguas termales

Queeee… no… no había nadie dentro?

Pues yo creo que no lo que pasa es que no entre, la señora dijo que estaría bien y que podía irme a descansar

Queeeeeeeee… (Dijo yaken desmayándose)

No quería admitirlo pero no era tan desagradable el tener a otras personas que estaban atentos a él, ahora tenía 2 hijos, un cachorro venia en camino y todos parecían ser fuertes. tenía que admitir que ese chico ahora su hijo le agradaba, ahora hasta lo llamaba por su nombre y se oía tan bien cuando le decía padre, antes le parecía curioso porque era débil pero valiente, ahora es fuerte, aprende rápido y es más valiente que antes, por rin ya no se tiene que preocuparse de mas ciado ahora ya se puede cuidar mejor, la que lo ponía tan nervioso era ella y es que ahora que su panza estaba más grande se veía tan bien, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella quedaba hipnotizado es por eso que trataba de no verla tan seguido, se había hecho una rutina el de estar la mayor parte del tiempo con shippo y lo más importante lejos de ella, si antes se veía hermosa ahora lo era más, siempre sonriente, se veía muy bien.

Como todos los días termino de cenar y se dirigió a las aguas termales poco después llego su hijo.

Heee… padre puedo pasar? (dijo shippo desde la entrada el solo asintió, el niño camino hasta estar frente a él, después de un rato le hizo seña para que entrara en las aguas, desde que lo empezó a entrenar todas las noches después de cenar se venían a bañar y es que después de estar todo el día entrenando se sentía muy bien estar dentro de agua caliente, mientras estaban ahí no hablaban solo se dedicaban a relajarse, de vez en cuando sorprendía a shippo mirándolo con ojos llenos de admiración no podía negarle se sentía bien, a pesar de que no habían muchas palabras en estos 4 meses el niño sabia descifrar sus muecas y miradas, al menos el se sentía cómodo)

Padre, aun me falta mucho para controlar toda mi fuerza? (dijo el niño jugando con sus dedos, en un principio sentía muchos nervios estar con él pero con el tiempo eso cambio, se sentía muy a gusto con él a pesar de que no se hablaban mucho, ahora tenía una meta y esa era ser tan fuerte como su padre, quería ser como él)

Si, te estoy enseñando a controlarlo, pero eso no se puede logar en solo un par de meses este te llevara mucho tiempo

Si como diga (dijo el niño sonrojado, sesshomaru lo observo si fuera otra persona pensaría que es por el calor que se sentía pero después de este tiempo sabia que aun le daba pena llamarlo padre, rin era otra cosa ella era una niña que ha estado mucho tiempo cerca de él pero shippo apenas tiene 4 meses y un par de días)

Te ves cansado, ve a tu cuarto (el niño asintió y salió del baño, se cubrió los ojos con un trapo mojado mientras se relajaba recostando su cabeza encima de una piedra, poco después se escuchaban ruidos afuera, por lo que se quito el trapo y puso atención)

Gracias por traerme yo regresare sola (dijo kagome, entro al baño y no presto atención en ver si alguien estaba dentro por lo que empezó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco)

No quiso interrumpir quería ver la cara que pondría al ver que el estaba dentro del agua y para qué negarlo quería verla de esa forma, sus largas piernas, todo su cabello azabache desparramado en su espalda, sus pechos grandes mas no exagerados, su panza la hacía ver tan sexi, su piel se vía tan lisa y suave, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver no podría ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que el estaba ahí, no pudo hablar y decirle que él estaba ahí , detallo su cuerpo, después de estar completamente desnuda empezó a entrar poco a poco al agua hasta que pudo sumergirse por completo para mojarse todo el cuerpo, salió, su cabello se pego a su cuerpo, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba con los ojos cerrados, el vapor que la cubría la hacía verse más hermosa, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una hembra ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que tubo compañía y se atrevía a ponerse frente a el dándole esa gloriosa vista era obvio que su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos en un principio no se movió, abrió mas los ojo, después apareció un sonrojo, cubrió rápidamente sus pechos con sus manos y se sumergió en el agua.

Yo… yo no… sabia que te estabas bañando (dijo nerviosamente y poniéndose mas roja con cada segundo que pasaba)

(sesshomaru se levantando sin pudor alguno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ella de inmediato volteo a ver a un lado, camino con calma hasta estar frente a ella y pidió su mano) no tienes por qué cubrirte, ya he visto tu cuerpo

Yo… no creo (no podía pensar, lentamente dirigió su mirada a el)

Te he observado desde que entraste, pensé que me habías notado, ven (dijo acercando mas su mano a ella para que lo aceptara, kagome estaba de los mil nervios tenía que aceptar que le gustaba y por dios tenían 2 hijos es cierto que no los habían procreados pero el punto era que eran hijos de ambos y además venia otro bebe en camino, ya no pensaba tanto en inuyasha aunque el punto era que ya no sentía rencor por él a pesar de lo que le hizo y su hermano tenía mucho que ver ya que el tiempo que antes pasaba pensando en el ahora lo hacía en sesshomaru, tal vez debería de desechar todo ese temor al sufrimiento e intentar algo, nadie podría asegurarle que con él las cosas fueran diferentes pero tenía que intentarlo por sus hijos y también por ella, se sonrojo aun mas y poco a poco levanto su mano hasta juntarlas con las de el)

La ayudo a levantarla aun con sus mejillas rojas, noto como ella empezó a observar su cuerpo y es que el agua apenas y le cubría sus partes intimas, sintió que su mano tembló por lo que la apretó ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y sin soltarla la condujo al lugar donde él había estado para que pudieran recargarse de las rocas, la ayudo a sentarse hizo lo mismo poniéndose a su lado, después de un rato se rompió el silencio.

Sesshomaru… Yo necesito pedirte un favor (no hubo respuestas por lo que prosiguió) ya tiene mucho tiempo que estoy contigo y yo…

Antes de que digas algo primero tienes que responderme algunas preguntas (dijo serio pero con un toque de enojo en su voz, ya no podía engañarse le gustaba y mucho, ahora sabía que era la indicada para ser su compañera y para eso ella tendría que responder) aun piensas en él? (dijo con la voz tranquila pero con un temor que nunca había sentido)

Yo… (Sabia a quien se refería y tenía que ser valiente, siempre lo había sido y hoy no sería la excepción) hay momentos en los que si… pero ya no es lo mismo

Explícate

Yo ya no lo amo, ahora lo veo diferente… como un amigo… como un hermano

Y eso a que se debe? … a tus hijos?

A nuestros hijos y… (Dijo bajando la vista, sesshomaru la volteo a ver)

Y a quien más?

A ti (cierto era que su rostro no demostraba nada pero por dentro se sintió muy dichoso la gusto su respuesta)

Porque a mi

Lo que siento por ti es diferente a lo que llegue a sentir por inuyasha… lo que siento por ti es más grande y estoy confundida por que tan solo he estado contigo un par de meses y esto no debería estar pasando

Lo que sientes por mi … desearías sentirlo por inuyasha?

Yo… (Dijo mirándolo a los ojos) no… no quiero sentir esto por inuyasha pero ya no quiero sufrir, tu no sientes nada por mi y eso me duele mucho

Porque estas tan segura

Huuu

Serás mi mujer

Queee…

Antes no teníamos nada en común pero ahora tenemos mucho

Pero… porque me dices esto? … (Dijo muy sorprendida pero después paso a una cara triste) acaso es solo por lo niños?

Estoy seguro que ellos se hacen una idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros, pero no… no es por ellos, me gustas y te quiero como mi mujer

Que… (Ambos se observaban con los ojos muy abiertos) es enserio lo que dices? (dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Ya te lo he dicho me gustas, aunque aun no me lo creo… tengo una familia y es contigo, te la pasas por todo el castillo caminando como si nada, lo único que consigues con eso es que te desee (él no tenía por qué estar dando explicaciones)

Ambos se observaban intensamente, se acerco a ella hasta que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, el beso fue en un principio inocente, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpo, se separaron rápidamente, las respiraciones de ambos se había alterado un poco, sus rostros se habían separado pero no lo suficiente ambas narices se tocaban, ella estaba roja y nerviosa, a él le brillaban los ojos. Con su mano acaricio el rostro de ella, kagome solo cerró los ojos para sentirlo más cerca, le dio otro beso corto y se separo un poco mas de ella.

Dime que respondes?

Acepto (dijo aun con los ojos aun cerrados)

Sesshomaru volvió a tomar su rostro, volvió a besarla poco a poco el beso se torno más ardiente, necesitado, el la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él, ella empezó a acariciar su cabello y su rostro, así estuvieron por un buen rato, pero el necesitaba más la tomo de las caderas y la hizo sentarse sobre el ambos se estremecieron cuando su pene toco la parte baja de su panza.

Kagome se sintió estremecer y es que se sintió muy bien y es que el hecho de que este tocara su enorme panza la lleno de deseo, pero no eso no podía pasar, bueno aun no.

Espera… (sesshomaru la callo con un beso) sessho..maru espera (dijo colocando sus manos en su magnífico pecho para separarse un poco de él)

Qué pasa?

Esto no… (Decía tratando de recobrar la respiración)

Has aceptado ser mi mujer

Así es pero esto aun no puede pasar

Por qué?

No lo vez mi panza esta enorme… quiero que lo hagamos cuando el bebe allá nacido y mi cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad (dijo sonrojadisima)

Pero me gusta así (dijo besando su cuello, ella lo acepto)

Enserio?

Si

Gracias, pero yo no creo que sea prudente (dijo entre suspiros, utilizando todo su autocontrol para separarse lo suficiente de sesshomaru)

Yo quiero seguir (kagome le empezó a acariciar el cabello por ultimo le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar)

Será después lo prometo (dijo sonriendo) sesshomaru quiero que me hagas un favor

Que favor (dijo algo serio)

No te enojes, te prometí que será después

Bien

Quería pedirte que me llevaras a mi casa

Par que quieres ir aquí tienes todo lo que necesites y quieras

Tengo que ir a ver a mi familia a mi madre, hermano y abuelo

Cuando quieres ir

Lo antes posible, estaría feliz si fuera mañana

Bien te llevare

Gracias (dijo lanzándose a él, abrazándolo y repartiendo besos en su rostro) te prometo que volveré pronto

Pero después de que regreses te hare mía (kagome se sonrojo)

Pero…

Solo di si acepta o no

mmm… bien

Claro que si, regresáremos mañana mismo

Que (dijo separándose nuevamente de el) no puedes hacer eso, llevo meses sin verlos, quiero quedarme unos días

No

Por favor (sesshomaru la quedo viendo y ella puso esa cara de borrego a medio morir)

No me pongas esa cara que conmigo no funciona, te daré 2 días y es mi última oferta

Mmmmm (por más que hizo pucheros no logro otra cosa con) bien serán dos días

Está muy lejos de aquí la casa de tu familia?(pregunto sesshomaru)

Eeee… pues está cerca de la aldea donde viven mis amigos (vio como sesshomaru puso una cara muy seria) espera… espera te explicare mejor (omitiré este cacho, aquí ella le contara y le explicara todo, de donde viene, porque está ahora aquí y todo eso, es que se me hace aburrido escribir algo que ya sabemos)

Cuando kagome termino de contrale todo espero preguntas o algo por el estilo, mas no hubo nada.

Tienes alguna duda?...

No

Eeee… enserio

Entendí lo que dices y te creo, mañana los llevare y regresaras en 2 días, yo me quedare en el pozo a esperarlos

Hay…. Gracias (entonces será mejor ir a descansar, ambos salieron del agua, aunque kagome aun apenada, no se podía acostumbrar de un día para otro el andar desnuda delante de su ahora esposo?... hombre?... novio?... pareja?... bueno lo quesea el punto es que le daba pena.

Ambos salieron de las aguas termales… encontraron aun yaken desmayado afuera del baño, pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron caminando, kagome se fue a dormir a su cuarto aunque sesshomaru quería que los dos quedaran en un mismo cuarto, pero ella no acepto que por que si lo hacían terminarían haciendo cosas que ambos querían hacer pero que ella había decidido esperar.

Buenas noches, descansa (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo (ella sonrió)

Segura, hasta mañana (dijo cerrando la puerta)

Sesshomaru dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, no tenia sueño quería hacer otras cosas pero ahora no podía hacer nada, se acostó en su cama tenía que descansar mañana tendría que llevar a su mujer con su otra familia.

Hola espero les alla gustado el capitulo…

Dejen reviews

Mamori

O_O


	10. dudas y explicaciones

Hola aquí esta la continuación,

Espero les guste y agradezco mucho

A todas las personas que me regalan un

Poco de su tiempo al leer y les agradezco

Mucho más a esas personas que me dejan comentarios

Ya que es gracias a ellas actualizo y pongo lo mejor de mí

Para tenerlos contentos.

**black-Kiari, papallona, tessa-chan23, Lucero Taisho**: gracias por escribirmer, sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante, mil gracias

Bueno disfrútenlo.

Ya había amanecido primero pensó que tal vez lo que paso en las aguas termales había sido un sueño… un hermoso sueño pero descarto esa idea cuando yaken le llego a decir que su amo bonito dijo que se apresurara porque ya la estaban esperando.

Me empecé a vestir en cuanto yaken se fue, quería verme perfecta para él y para eso tenía que ponerme mis mejores prendas, estaba más que feliz todo marchaba bien estaba empezando una relación con el padre de sus hijos, con la persona que amaba, ahora lo podía aceptar estaba enamoradísima de él, pronto vería a su mama, hermano y abuelo, nada tenía por qué salir mal.

en cuanto termino se apresuro, encontró en el comedor a su nueva y hermosa familia, la pequeña rin corrió a sus brazos recibiéndola con un gran beso el cual ella respondió gustosa, después de eso la pequeña corrió a su lugar, shippo se levanto tranquilo de la silla a saludarla y diciéndole lo bonita que se veía, sentía que cada día que pasaba shippo se parecía mas y mas a sesshomaru y no le molestaba, no es que hiciera todo lo que sesshomaru hacia más bien ya no se comportaba como un niño pequeño, ahora su niño se veía tranquilo como si nada le molestara, se comportaba un poco más serio en algunos temas, le gustaba el shippo de antes pero todo mundo crece y él se veía perfecto como era, ahora tenía el estilo y porte de su padre.

Como amanecieron mis niños? (pregunto kagome parada al lado de shippo)

Yo muy bien (dijo rin)

Bien y tu madre, descansaste bien?

Sí, me siento muy bien (dijo sonriendo, después giro a ver a sesshomaru no sabía que tenía que hacer, antes le daba los buenos días aunque él nunca le respondía solo le hacia un gesto y era todo, pero ahora eran pareja como debía saludarlo?... no sabía, decidió hacer lo de siempre) buenos días… sesshomaru ( ambos se miraron y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior)

Aliméntate, saldremos en cuanto terminemos

Si (dijo un poco decepcionada, era como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos)

La comida transcurrió tranquila lo de siempre, rin ablando con todos, diciéndole a su hermano que le haría una cadena de flores al igual que a sus padres, ella sonriendo ante los juegos y risas de sus niños aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a sesshomaru, aun no sabía qué hacer todos los días después de terminar de de desayunar se levantában después de que lo hiciera sesshomaru, pero ahora era diferente ya habían terminado y le había dicho a yaken que llamara a todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en su castillo de inmediato, después de un rato todos estaban rodeando el comedor y el por fin hablo.

Sé que esto ya lo saben pero ahora lo diré directamente (dijo sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el frente) el es shippo (dijo señalando al niño el cual se puso de pie con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas) es mi hijo mayor (todos los sirvientes se inclinaron haciendo reverencia a shippo, después shippo se sentó) ella es rin mi hija (rin se paro y dijo hola saludando muy contenta como si le pagaran por ello) y ella es kagome… mi mujer (en cuanto el la presento como su mujer se sintió muy nerviosa, sentía como todos los sirvientes la miraban, no sabía qué hacer así que solo se paro y se inclino un poco como saludo, los sirvientes la reverenciaron) si algo les llega a pasar a cualquiera de ellos o llego a saber que alguien no hizo lo que alguno de ellos les pidió no duden que los matare… bien pueden irse (todos se fueron hasta que no quedo ningún sirviente más que yaken) es hora de irnos (dijo mirando a kagome ella solo asintió y empezaron a salir, los niños en un principio se sorprendieron pero después se pusieron felices es la mejor noticia que les pudieron haber dado.

Todos llegaron al jardín ahí se encontraba Ah-Un listo para partir.

Mis niños los voy a extrañar mucho (dijo abrazando a ambos niños)

No tendrás por que (dijo sesshomaru) ambos irán contigo

Que… pero te explique que nadie puede pasar

Inuyasha si (dijo con tono molesto)

Bueno pero ya te explique por qué el si puede

Entonces lo intentaran

mmmm… está bien, espero que si pueden pasar así mi familia los conocerán (dijo sonriendo al igual que sus hijos)

Bien vamos (dijo caminando y tomando a kagome de la cintura)

Que… pe..ro que haces (dijo totalmente roja)

shippo lleva a rin volando así practicaras, cuando ya no puedas ambos descansaran en Ah-Un

Si padre (dijo shippo sosteniendo a rin quien se abrazaba a su hermano, se empezó a concentrar hasta que empezó a flotar)

Tu iras conmigo (dijo quedando frente a frente con kagome, los rostros estaban muy pegados ella solo asintió rodeando su cuello con sus temblorosas manos y sintió como el la jalo de la cintura pegándola mas a él y poco a poco empezaron a flotar, sesshomaru fijo su vista en shippo cuando ya estaban listos empezó a volar.

Después de un rato se alcanzaba a ver el pozo y bajaron quedando a un lado de este.

Gracias (dijo kagome despegándose poco a poco de el, en todo el recorrido se sintió súper nerviosa aunque también súper cómoda y protegida, en todo el camino sesshomaru estuvo muy pendiente de shippo y rin, al llegar shippo se veía un poco cansado pero también contento)

Hermano… esto fue divertido… gracias (dijo rin bailando de alegría alrededor de shippo)

Lo has hecho bien (dijo sesshomaru)

Gracias (estaba feliz su padre lo felicito y mas por que por primera vez le acaricio la cabeza)

sesshomaru soltó a shippo y empezó a caminar rumbo al pozo y lo observo, no le veía nada extraño, giro para ver a su "familia", todos estaban pendientes.

Bien entren los 3 juntos, mañana al atardecer deben estar de regreso (dijo dirigiéndose a kagome ella asintió)

Mañana regresaremos papa (dijo rin abrazando sus piernas, sesshomaru le acaricio la cabeza)

Pórtate bien (rin sonrió y se coloco al lado del pozo, shippo se coloco frente a sesshomaru) cuídalas (dijo y le volvió a acariciar la cabeza)

Lo hare (dijo para después ponerse al lado de su hermana)

Eeee… yo prometo estar pronto de regreso (dijo kagome roja colocándose frente a sesshomaru)

Cumplirás si no quieres que vaya por ti (dijo acercándose ella y besándola apresando la parte de atrás de su cuello para pegarla más a él y profundizar el beso, kagome lo rodeo de la cintura, el beso no fue tan largo se separaron y ella se acerco a sus hijo poniéndose entre los dos con la cara roja)

Vámonos (voltearon a ver una vez más a sesshomaru y después saltaron al pozo, sesshomaru se acerco poco a poco al pozo y no había nadie, se sentó aun lado mientras veía como yaken se sentaba sobre en el tronco de un árbol mirándolo con admiración, no se movería de ahí, por si inuyasha se atrevía a llegar.

Estaba sorprendida podía sentir como estaba cruzando a su época y lo mejor de todo es que entre sus brazos venían sus hijos abrazados a ella, por fin llegaron al fondo del pozo.

Bien niños, llegamos, pónganme atención (ambos niños la veían) no se asusten si escuchan ruidos extraños, si sienten olores desconocidos y todo lo demás no les pasara nada, yo nunca permitiría que algo malo les pasara (los niños asintieron y empezaron a subir , llegaron a la superficie y los dos niños seguían a su madre a donde quiera que iba)

En verdad sentían todo de lo que su madre les previno pero no se preocupaban por que ella estaba con ellos, ya en el patio ambos niños miraban todo con detenimiento, empezaron a caminar hacia una casa un poco extraña, entraron en ella observando todo lo que se podía)

Mama (grito kagome) mama…. Sota…. Abuelo…

kagome hija… ya vamos (se escuchaba, después de un rato llegaron 3 personas que quedaban viendo a los 3 visitantes muy confundidos)

Mama (dijo kagome abrazándola)

Hija?

Si soy yo… sota (dijo abrazando a su hermano) ya los extrañaba… abuelo (dijo corriendo a abrazar a su abuelo)

Kagome… te vez… muy cambiada… subiste de peso? (dijo la mama observando su vientre, mientras que su hermano y abuelo asentían estando de acuerdo con la mama)

Eee. Bueno veras, tengo mucho que explicarles…(dijo una kagome muy roja y nerviosa rascándose la cabeza mientras rin se aferraba a su ropa y shippo jugaba de los nervios con sus dedos)

Ya lo creo… pero primero dime quiénes son esos dos niños (dijo la mama señalando a shippo y rin)

Se parecen a inuyasha (dijo sota, observando a ambos niños más de cerca) pensé que nada mas inuyasha podía venir

Ji ji ji …. Mejor vamos a la sala tengo mucho que explicarles

Todos se pasaron a la sala y tuvieron una larga conversación donde tuvo que explicar muchas cosas y resolver las dudas que su familia tenían.

Resumiendo (dijo sota) ahora eres una yokai con poderes espirituales, tienes 2 hijos también yokais y otro que viene en camino el cual tendrá 3 padres y uno de ellos es luna un dios, ya no estas con inuyasha si que con su hermano (kagome asintió y sonrojo por lo ultimo) wooooo… genial soy tío de 2 yokais muy pronto de 3, mi hermana es yokai, esto es fantástico

Es cierto, ahora no tendré que esperar más para ser abuela, ahora tengo 2 (dijo la mama de kagome corriendo a abrazar a sus nietos, acariciándoles y diciéndoles lo bonitos que era y por ratos acariciaba el gran vientre de kagome al igual que el abuelo y sota)

Ahí pero que grosera soy preparare una deliciosa comida para mis nietos y también para ti kagome (kagome sonrió y volteo a ver a sus hijos se veían contentos por el grato recibimiento que recibieron, después de un rato todos pasaron al comedor para que comieran)

Y cuanto tiempo tardaran con nosotros? (pregunto el abuelo)

Pues nos tenemos que ir mañana en la tarde

Qué pero por que tan pronto, verdad que les gustaría quedarse un par de días más (dijo la mama de kagome a shippo ahora su nieto)

Pues… lo que pasa es que le dijimos a mi padre que estaríamos de vuelta mañana (dijo shippo)

Y porque no le dijiste que viniera el tan bien, me gustaría conocerlo (le dijo su mama a kagome)

Pues no sé si podrá pasar, aun no sé cómo es que los niños pudieron pasar si se suponía que nadie más que inuyasha y yo podíamos atravesarlo

Pues sea por lo que sea si los niños pueden pasar el debería intentarlo

Pues le diré aunque no sé si él quiera

Porque no querría? (pregunto sota)

Pues veras… (dijo kagome tratando de explicar)

Lo que pasa es que a mi padre es una persona muy reservada y pues no le gusta estar entre tantas personas (por no especificar personas normales pensó shippo)

Ha ya veo (dijo el abuelo)

Pues aun así deberías invitarle (dijo la mama)

Lo hare (dijo kagome sonriendo con nerviosismo)

Esto es muy rico señora (dijo rin mientras comía espagueti *no se que poner es que no se sobre platillos japoneses* con toda su cara sucia)

Qué bueno que te gusto princesa, pero no me digas señora dime abuela

Está bien abuela

Ahí pero que linda (dijo la mama de kagome abrazando a rin)

Terminaron de cenar entre conversaciones.

Aun no están tarde por qué no llevamos a los niños a pasear al parque y a las tiendas, para comprarles ropas, mientras vestimos al pequeño shippo con ropa de sota y a la pequeña rin le podremos uno de los vestidos que aun guardo de cuando eras pequeña hija

Me parece muy bien tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que se pueda

Y así lo hicieron después de comer vistieron a shippo con ropa de sota y a rin con una de los vestido que la mama de kagome guardo, como eran niños no habían tantos problemas con sus marcas, todos podrían pensar que es maquillaje infantil y si no pensaban así pues que mal por ellos, todo el día se la pasaron de tienda en tienda comprando, ropa, dulces, comidas instantáneas para que kagome llevara al pasado, juguetes, los llevaron al parque, a la feria el punto es que no perdieron tiempo.

Mientras que en el pasado.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a kagome, desde hacia un tiempo kikio se había unido a ellos para buscar los fragmentos de shikon así como para derrotar a naraku, pero habían muchos momentos en los que no podía evitar pensar cuanto tenía que estar sufriendo kagome junto al desalmado de sesshomaru. Tenía que hacer algo recuperarla aun si para eso tuviera que entregar a Tessaiga. Ahora iban camino a la aldea de kaede pero de repente llego a su nariz el olor que tantas veces imagino oler, sabia por donde ir, también reconocía el olor de shippo aunque el olor de ambos era un poco diferente, gruño al reconocer otro olor, era el de sesshomaru .

Kagome…

Kagome está cerca? (pregunto sango)

Su olor se siente un poco diferente pero estoy segura que es ella

Entonces vamos (dijo miroku)

Si (dijo inuyasha empezando a correr seguido de sango, kirara y miroku, después de un par de segundos kikio decidió seguirlos)

En el pozo (dijo inuyasha, todos lo siguieron, al llegar todos se detuvieron en seguida, sesshomaru estaba sentado al lado del pozo con los ojos cerrados y yaken ya estaba preparado con su báculo apuntando a inuyasha)

Donde esta kagome y shippo? (pregunto inuyasha furioso desenvainando su espada y apuntando directamente a sesshomaru)

sabía que ese olor tan repulsivo te pertenecía (dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos)

Que le has hecho a kagome, donde la tienes (volvió a hablar inuyasha)

Yo no le he hecho nada, ella fue a su época a visitar a su familia (dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que gruñera)

como sabes que ella es de otra época, como sabes que su familia no es de aquí? … a ti no te interesan las cosas de los humanos (dijo furioso inuyasha)

Yo se todo sobre ella (dijo orgullosamente sesshomaru)

kagome no es tan tonta como para decirle cosas de su vida aun ser tan miserable como tu

No le hables así a mi amo bonito ni tampoco a mi señora (dijo yaken)

Tu señora? (dijo miroku)

así es, no permitiré que diga cosas malas a mi señora kagome (volvió a decir yaken apuntando nuevamente con su báculo a inuyasha)

No entiendo que pasa (dijo inuyasha muy confundido)

El tonto e inútil eres tu inuyasha, kagome ahora es mi mujer… (Todos quedaron sorprendidos, inuyasha no creía lo que acababa de escuchar)

Deja de decir estupideces, kagome jamás podría ser tu mujer

No me importa si me crees o no, ella es mi mujer y te prohíbo que te le acerques (dijo con el rostro más serio que se le pueda ver a sesshomaru imagínense más serio si es que se puede mas)

eso no es cierto, iré por ella y la rescatare de ti (dijo corriendo hacia el pozo, sesshomaru se interpuso pero tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que kikio lanzo una de sus flechas, inuyasha aprovecho y salto al pozo, sesshomaru no espero y también se lanzo al pozo, eso era nuevo, se sentía extraño muchas luces, poco después pudo ver el fondo del pozo, toco tierra de inmediato sintió que este era otro lugar, de un salto salió del pozo y camino poco a poco hasta salir al patio).

Ya era muy noche, los niños se veían felices, les dolía la panza por todo lo que habían comido, tenían que descansar para recuperar las fuerzas, llegaron a su casa, iban a entrar cuando de repente vio a inuyasha en el patio y este la quedaba viendo muy asombrado.

Kagome (dijo muy impresionado mas al notar el vientre abultado de kagome, si no fuera por que tenía el olor de kagome pensaría que no lo era pero algo le decía que si, camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella)

Inuyasha… (Dijo kagome, sin podérsela creer, era cierto que en algún momento se verían pero no pensó que sería así)

Te dije que te alejaras de ella (dijo un recién llegado sesshomaru)

Papa (dijo rin corriendo a abrazar sus piernas)

Padre (de igual forma shippo camino casi troto para llegar a él y colocarse a un lado)

Sesshomaru… pensé que no podías pasar (dijo kagome, caminando así el dejando a inuyasha con la boca abierta por la confianza que kagome le tenía a sesshomaru)

Eso pensé yo, pero si pude (dijo dirigiendo su mirada a inuyasha, todos hicieron lo mismo)

Que está pasando aquí (dijo inuyasha)

Inuyasha… han pasado muchas cosas y …

Ya te lo dije, kagome es mi mujer (kagome miro con una cara melancólica a inuyasha)

Eso… eso es cierto kagome? (ella dejo pasar unos segundos antes de responder)

Si… quería informárselos a todos en otro momento, con más calma

Que ha pasado, no entiendo (dijo inuyasha)

Después de lo que le hiciste, aun quieres que mi madre te explique? (dijo shippo, kagome lo tomo de los hombros para que no dijera nada mas)

Como que tu madre?... quien eres? … (Lo observo detenidamente) shippo?

En otro momento te explicare bien (dijo kagome)

No tienes por qué dar explicaciones (dijo sesshomaru)

Pero quiero darlas, allá pasado lo que allá pasado el es mi amigo y quiero hacerlo… (volteo a ver a inuyasha) pero será en otro momento ya que ahora estoy disfrutando con mi familia y quiero que nos dejes solos ahora

Pero… (Dijo inuyasha aun sin poderse creer todo lo que estaba pasando)

Ya te lo dije, mañana regresare al pasado, pasare a la aldea y les explicare todo lo que ha ocurrido

Bien… te estaré esperando (dijo antes de ir hacia el poso e irse, después de eso hubo un silencio absoluto)

Vaya así que tu eres mi hijo (dijo la mama refiriéndose a sesshomaru, este la observo después de unos segundos supo que se trataba de la madre de kagome e hizo una pequeña inclinación, que dejo mudo a kagome y shippo ya que rin lo tomo como si eso ocurriera a cada rato) pero que guapo y galante acompáñanos a cenar por favor, ven conmigo (dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a dentro de la casa seguido de sota, rin y el abuelo. Después de un par de segundos les siguió kagome y shippo)

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado después de que inuyasha se fue y entraron a cenar a la casa, sesshomaru se comporto como nunca, no hablo mucho pero agradeció y no dijo nada malo de su familia o algo así, después de terminar de cenar de y de acostar a los niños, la mama de kagome insistió en que ambos se fueran a descansar juntossssss, y ahora ahí iban rumbo a su cuarto, lo abrió lentamente entro y se hizo a un lado para que sesshomaru entrara.

Todo huele a ti (dijo sesshomaru observando cuidadosamente el cuarto)

Es que este es mi cuarto (dijo sonrojada)

Ya veo (dijo mirándola y acercándose poco a poco a ella para besarla ella no lo desaprovecho, ella también lo deseaba, el beso se hizo largo y apasionado a tal grado que sesshomaru la empezó a acariciar por todas partes y ella ya soltaba uno que otro suspiro)

Espera… (Dijo separándose un poco de el muy difícilmente)

Ya no quiero esperar

Aquí no, prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa lo haremos (sesshomaru la volvió a besar y cuando sintió que ella empezaba a encenderse ju ju juiiiii…. Se separo) ven, tienes que descansar se que estas cansada (dijo acomodándose en la cama quedando kagome de espaldas a él para abrazarla mientras acariciaba su vientre)

Me siento tan bien (dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida)

Yo también (dijo sesshomaru abrazándola mas fuerte y cerrando los ojos)

Fin del capítulo, tratare de

actualizar pronto de mientras

chance y en el proximo capitulo

alla accion ya saben a que me refiero

Dejen reviews

mamori

O_o


	11. completamente mia

se sentía tan bien, el día anterior había sido un poco complicado pero lo bueno es que no todo se arruino, sentía como alguien acariciaba su vientre y eso le provocaba no querer levantarse pero no tenia opción, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y bajo su mirada al vientre, ahí estaba esa mano tan grande y fuerte que la hacia sentir tan protegida, se giro para encontrar al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijos mirándola tan dulcemente, pensó que tal vez estaba soñando, no podía ser que el lord de las tierras del oeste, el gran sesshomaru tuviera esa mirada, si era un sueño no quería despertar y no es que no le gustara sesshomaru tal y como era es solo que en ocasiones era bueno sentirlo así, verlo así.

En que tanto piensas – dijo sesshomaru y después la beso-

No tiene importancia, será mejor que nos levantemos, tenemos que salir rápido le prometí a los niños que los llevaría a pasear antes de regresar, ahora estoy más feliz porque tu vendrás con nosotros

Yo no puedo ir con ustedes- dijo acariciando su cabello-

Porque no? –Pregunto sentándose en la cama-

Sabes que no me gusta estar entre tantos humanos

Pero si ayer te veías bien delante de mi familia

Ellos son otra cosa, ellos son tu familia y sé que te hubieras sentido mal si no me hubiera comportado como lo hice

Entiendo, gracias – sonrió pero se notaba que la sonrisa no era tan sincera-

Sé que esto no te hace mucha gracia pero debes entender, yo soy así no puedo cambiar de un día para otro, yo…

No te preocupes, se que todo lo que haces para complacerme no te agrada y sé que si lo haces es por mi… pero…

Pero qué?

Pero por esta ocasión acompáñanos, ya verás que no te desagradara del todo – dijo aventándose a sus brazos y besándolo para terminar de convencerlo-

Ya te dije que no, esto es muy complicado

Solo por ahora – dijo poniendo sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir, sesshomaru la miro y no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos-

Bien

Gracias – dijo aventándose nuevamente a sus brazos-

Hoy en la noche pagaras por todo lo que haces – dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa kagome se sonrojo-

Después de otra pequeña sesión de besos y caricias la parejita bajo al comedor , ahí se encontraba la mama de kagome preparando el desayuno, kagome se ofreció a ayudarla, poco después bajo el abuelo y se sentó al lado de sesshomaru, no hablaban entre sí pero ambos disfrutaban de una taza de té, otro rato mas y ya estaban shippo, rin y sota haciendo escándalo correteando y jugando por doquier.

El desayudo paso bien, comieron tranquilos, la mama de kagome le serbia y ofrecía especialmente a sesshomaru (pa ganarse al yernito) este aceptaba, toda la familia de kagome se encariño de inmediato con los niños y por ratos se veían pequeñas conversaciones entre el abuelo y sesshomaru o sota con sesshomaru, después de reposar la comida salieron para seguir con el paseo tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían fueron al cine, a las tiendas a comprar ropa de bebe (cortesía de la abuela), ropa para los niños para cuando regresaran tuvieran que ponerse ya que en el pasado se verían raros con esas ropas, más dulces, mas juguetes, en fin el punto es que todo el día lo tuvieron ocupado. Al atardecer todos estaban en el patio despidiéndose pues ya era hora de irse.

Mama no llores, prometo visitarlos más seguidos – decía kagome mientras abrazaba a su mama-

Si hija, ya verás que dentro de poco estarán devuelta – abuelo-

Está bien, pero no tarden en venir – decía mientras apresaba a los niños abrazándolos y toda la cosa-

Claro que si, cuídense mucho todos- kagome-

Adiós abuela, abuelo, tío – decía rin abrazando a cada uno de ellos-

Ya verán que pronto estaremos de vuelta – decía shippo igual despidiéndose de todos-

Adiós – dijo sesshomaru para después girarse y dirigirse al pozo, el resto de su familia hizo lo mismo, poco después estaban de vuelta en el pasado, los niños felices ya que iban con su dotación de dulces, juguetes y comida, todos fueron recibidos por un feliz yaken-

Sesshomaru- lo llamo kagome seria-

Lo sé, vamos- todos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede, antes de llegar sabían que inuyasha los ya los había sentido ya que todos estaban esperándolos, por lo que veía inuyasha les había explicado lo poco que sabia-

Hola- dijo kagome deteniéndose frente a todos sus amigos, al lado derecho de ella estaba sesshomaru y al lado izquierdo shippo, atrás estaba yakan con el dragón y arriba de el estaba rin jugando con sus muñecas y comiéndose un dulce-

Kagome en verdad eres tú? –Pregunto sango muy sorprendida y aun más al ver el gran vientre de su amiga, kagose solo sonrió-

Si soy yo y el es shippo mi hijo espero lo reconozcan ha cambiado un poco-

Tanto tiempo sin verlos – dijo shippo sonriendo y sonrojado-

Ella es rin mi hija – señalando a la niña quien sonrió ya que no podía hablar por que tenia la boca llena de dulces- cariño no comas muchos dulces

Si mama- volviendo su atención a sus juguetes –

Tus hijos – dijo sango aun mas sorprendida-

Ellos son nuestros hijos – dijo sesshomaru haciendo énfasis en nuestros riendo por dentro al ver el rostro de inuyasha- por lo tanto kagome es mi mujer

Qué? – dijo miroku sin podérsela creer mientras que la anciana kaede y kikio que estaban atrás de inuyasha y los demás estaban sin podérsela creer-

Si verán es una historia muy larga que estoy dispuesta a contar

Entonces será mejor entrar – dijo kaede, todos asintieron mientras entraban , menos kikio y kagome se dio cuenta–

Porque no entras?

No tienes por qué explicarme- dijo kikio-

Claro que sí, yo ya no estoy con ellos ahora lo estas tu por lo tanto tienes derecho a saber lo pasa, kikio asintió y entro, después de un rato todos se habían acomodado formando un circulo-

Ahora si explícanos por favor

Bien empezare a contarles lo que paso después de que me fui con sesshomaru, shippo… rin quiero que pongan un poco de atención para que estén completamente enterados de todo- ambos niños asintieron-

Y así kagome empezó a explicarles lo que paso con luna y lo del bebe y las transformaciones omitiendo algunas cosas, como el por qué acepto la propuesta de luna, para cuando termino de explicarles ya empezaba a obscurecer-

Tenemos que irnos- dijo sesshomaru-

Tú no te la llevaras- dijo inuyasha enfrentándolo-

Quien me lo evitara…. Tu?

Kagome no te puedes ir todavía, tiene mucho que no nos vemos- dijo sango- quédate por esta noche por lo menos- kagome miro de reojo a sesshomaru y sango se dio cuenta- señor sesshomaru por favor quédense esta noche aquí, tiene mucho tiempo que no veíamos a kagome y shippo- sesshomaru observo a shippo y kagome-

El no se quedara aquí- dijo un enfurecido inuyasha-

Quieres quedarte- le pregunto sesshomaru a kagome, ignorando por completo a inuyasha-

Solo si tú te quedas- dijo kagome enfureciendo aun mas a inuyasha-

Bien… pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos

Gracias- después de eso sesshomaru salió seguido de yaken-

Después de que sesshomaru se fue inuyasha se veía más tranquilo, todos empezaron a platicar menos inuyasha y kikio que solo preferían escuchar, tan concentrados estaban en su plática que solo se dieron cuenta que ya estaba muy obscuro hasta que vieron como rin y shippo bostezaban.

Pero que rápido ha pasado el tiempo ya es de noche, se ven cansados mejor nos vamos a dormir - dijo sango al ver a los niños-

Si es lo mejor, vamos niños a dormir- ambos niños asintieron, se pararon y empezaron a caminar tallándose los ojos –

A donde van?- pregunto miroku-

A dormir – dijo shippo-

Y porque están saliendo?- dijo un molesto inuyasha-

Tonto – dijo shippo con cara de sueño- es obvio a donde vamos – todos voltearon a ver a kagome esta sonrió y todos se pararon para ir a ver que iban a hacer los niños-

Al salir no despegaban la vista de ambos niños caminaban agarrados de la mano, dirigieron su mirada al frente y vieron que había una gran fogata cerca de una colina con árboles, ahí estaba sesshomaru, yaken y el dragón, este ultimo al lado de su amo, los niños siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la fogata se vio como hablaban con todos ahí, lo más seguro es que estaban dando las buenas noches y empezaron a subir al dragón acomodándose para dormir cubriéndose con una pequeña cobija.

Suponía que eso harían- decía una sonriente kagome- bueno será mejor que descansemos

Si- dijeron todos-

Kagome- dijo inuyasha todos lo miraron- puedo hablar contigo- kagome volteo a ver sesshomaru-

Bien pero que sea rápido estoy un poco cansada- el asintió y todos se fueron a descansar, ellos se alejaron un poco del lugar donde descansarían sus amigos- y bien

Kagome yo quería pedirte disculpas

No tienes por qué, ahora que lo pienso las cosas tenían que pasar así, fue duro en un principio pero lo supere

Me siento aliviado de escuchar eso, ya no tienes que estar más tiempo con él, no te puede obligar a estar con él, te obligo a aceptar la propuesta de ser una yokai y de lo demás pero no tienes por qué seguir a su lado yo te defenderé

De que estás hablando? – pregunto una confundida kagome-

No tienes por qué sufrir mas a su lado

Pero qué te pasa, acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije, yo jamás, escúchalo muy bien jamás fui obligada a nada

Entonces porque lo hiciste? – inuyasha ya estaba un poco histérico-

Quieres saberlo, pues bien te lo diré, acepte la propuesta de luna porque si lo hacía me ayudaría a aliviar el dolor que sentía al ver como la persona más importante para mi prefería salvar la vida de otra mujer y no la mía – se sentía tan mal que con cada palabra que decía, no podía evitar llorar- como te atreves a hablar así después de lo que has hecho

Kagome yo ya te pedí perdón

Sí, pero eso no resuelve nada, que acaso no lo vez, si no fuera por sesshomaru yo estaría muerta, gracias a él estoy viva, gracias a él ahora tengo una vida, una vida como la que siempre imagine, ahora soy feliz… acaso no me estimas ni un poquito

Claro que si, tu eres alguien muy importante

Y si es así por que no quieres que sea feliz

Tu jamás serás feliz con el

Tú que sabes

El es un ser despiadado que no lo entiendes, el es un monstruo – kagome no podía dejar de llorar ante lo que escuchaba y esto último la enojo tanto que no pudo evitar darle una fuerte cachetada-

El no es un monstruo y si así lo fuera entonces yo también lo sería, por si no te has dado cuenta ahora soy igual que él y sabes que estoy feliz de serlo – kagome salió corriendo dejando a un triste y confundido inuyasha-

Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras se sintió mucho mejor pero no podía estar más tiempo con el por eso fue que salió corriendo, se detuvo al saber que no la seguía y que ya estaba un poco lejos de ella, se limpio las lagrimas y busco de inmediato el lugar donde estaba su familia, en cuanto supo donde estaban se dirigió ahí, al llegar no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que veía, yaken peleaba con no se qué cosa mientras dormía, sus niños ahora estaban bien dormiditos y tranquilos, miro a sesshomaru este estaba con los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no estaba dormido, camino hasta quedar frente a él.

Te invito a dar un paseo – dijo poniéndose de canclillas para quedar a su altura con una sonrisa en su rostro, el de inmediato abrió los ojos-

Tienes su olor – dijo muy serio-

Si lo sé, que tal si me acompañas a darme un baño – dijo sonrojada-

Eso me parece bien – dijo poniéndose de pie- me parece que cerca ahí un rio, vamos – dijo empezando a caminar poco después kagome lo siguió-

Empezaron a caminar, ambos se sentían bien estando juntos, kagome se sentía tan feliz que no pudo evitar tomar su mano, el no dijo nada solo sintió como la apretaba, así supo que a el no le molestaba si no todo lo contrario, no tenían que hablar para entenderse y eso era lo que a ella le encantaba, después de un rato llegaron al rio.

Escuchaste lo que hablamos inuyasha y yo? – Dijo kagome mientras observaba la luna-

Si

Lo siento

Porque lo sientes

Acaso no estás molesto porque allá ido a hablar con él?

Lo estuve, pero escuche lo que te dijo y lo que dijiste por lo que no puedo enojarme contigo

Gracias – dijo kagome acercándose a él para besarlo-

Recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

Claro que sí y es por eso que estamos aquí porque cumpliré para complacerte y …

Y?

Bueno yo... yo también quiero que pase – dijo kagome súper roja, el sonrió y se acerco para besarla- pero como lo haremos?... bueno m refiero que mi vientre esta enorme – dijo súper nerviosa-

Eso déjamelo a mí – continuando con los besos-

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los besos y las caricias aumentaban de vez en cuando kagome suspiraba ante las sensaciones que le otorgaba sesshomaru, poco a poco el empezó a quitarle la ropa, quería ver y sentir su piel, ella no se quedaba atrás empezó a acariciarlo suavemente su cabello, trazando un camino por su cuello y hombros para regresar nuevamente a su cabello que se sentía tan suave.

Sesshomaru… - dijo en un susurro- te amo – las sensaciones que sentía eran maravillosas-

Eres mía… solo mía

Se sentía feliz y nerviosa a la vez, podía sentir su cuerpo completamente desnudo, se sonrojo a más no poder al darse cuenta que sesshomaru la miraba envela sado, que hacer que… tenía que hacer, aun con las manos temblorosas empezó a quitar poco a poco la ropa de él, sintió su piel erizar al verlo completamente desnudo, no tenia palabras, era hermoso, su pecho bien formado, sus hombros anchos, su piel tan suave y ese brillo en los ojos que lo así ver más sexi.

Su sangre hervía de puro deseo ahí estaba frente a él su mujer, dentro de poco seria completamente de él, estaba seguro que cuando su cachorro naciera ella volvería a tener su fabuloso cuerpo y se vería hermosa, pero así con el vientre abultado la veía tan sexi que le daba ganas de poseerla y no parar hasta sentirse satisfecho, pero sabía que nunca había estado con nadie, el sería el primero y el único además de que estaba embarazado por lo que tenía que ser súper cuidadoso, después del parto podría hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas, después de que lo desvistió pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos, ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, se acerco a ella la beso y la tomo de la cintura levantándola, ella comprendió de inmediato y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empezó a caminar sin dejar de besarla hasta entrar al rio, siguió caminando hasta que el agua les llegaba hasta la cintura.

Siguió repartiendo besos por todos los lugares donde tenía acceso, sus labio, mejilla, cuello, le fascino la reacción que provoco en ella al besarla en la parte baja del cuello, pero también no pudo evitar gruñir al sentir como ella le mordía la oreja eso lo éxito demasiado.

Kagome… – dijo con una voz sensual y ronca-

Es raro que me llames por mi nombre – dijo kagome sin parar se besar y morder su oreja mientras que con sus mano acariciaba su cabello-

Acostúmbrate por que así será desde ahora – ella sonrió- estas lista? –fue casi un susurro pero ella lo escucho perfectamente-

Si

Sesshomaru la besos mientras empezó a entrar en ella muy lentamente, la sentía muy estrecha y caliente, eso lo encendió muchísimo más pero tenía que controlarse, siguió entrando hasta que escucho un quejido.

Relájate, el dolor no tardara –ella asintió y volvieron a besarse-

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro no se movió para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a él, después de un rato sintió como ella se movió un poco, el lo tomo con un sigue y así lo hizo empezó a salir y entrar suavemente, escuchaba sus suspiros y gemidos, eso era extraordinario, no era la primera vez que estaba con alguien pero si era la primera vez que sentía así, poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo pero con mucho cuidado no quería aplastarla ni lastimarla, los gemidos ya no era gemidos eran gritos, los suspiros seguían pero ahora acompañados con peticiones, peticiones que él no podía negar.

Sesshomaru… - le encantaba que después de que se acostumbro a él ella pidiera mas y mas pero el escuchar su nombre de sus labios lo hacía sentirse más poderoso, ahora era completamente suya y nadie podría evitarlo, así siguieron por mucho tiempo cuantas veces no la hiso suya derramándose dentro de ella una y otra vez, que importaba que pronto amanecería ellos pararían hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos y así fue para cuando pararon ya se podían ver algunos rayos de sol, dentro de poco amanecería completamente, la ayudo a salir del rio y ambos empezaron a vestirse.

Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, los niños despertaran dentro de poco – dijo kagome abrazando a sesshomaru por la espalda, el giro y le acaricio el cabello.

Entonces vamos – ella asintió y empezaron a caminar, para cuando llegaron ya había amanecido completamente, aunque sus niños aun estaban dormidos-

Buenos días dormilones, ya amaneció – dijo kagome, después de un rato ambos niños abrieron los ojos-

Ya es hora de irnos? – Pregunto shippo-

Ya casi así que levántense y recojan –y eso empezaron a hacer todos, para cuando sango y los demás llegaron a verlos ya todo estaba recogido-

Kagome, como amanecieron –pregunto sango la nombrada se sonrojo de inmediato mirando de reojo a su ahora marido-

Pues bien – dijo kagome para después mirar a inuyasha, estaba enojada con el pero es que ahora se sentía tan feliz que no le tomo tanta importancia, pero inuyasha de inmediato noto algo diferente en ella-

Qué te pasa – dijo inuyasha- noto algo diferente en ti tu olor, no sé que es pero algo no anda bien, que paso, acaso el te hizo algo? –Dijo mirando con enojo a sesshomaru-

Ella es mi mujer – ambos se miraban muy serios- por fin es completamente mía –kagome se volvió a sonrojar y sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura, todos supieron a lo que se refería claro menos los niños, inuyasha solo gruño y estaba por irse-

Si llego a saber que la lastimas, te juro que te matare – dijo antes de irse, después miro a kagome, aunque no se lo dijera ella se veía feliz, sus ojos brillaban eso lo enfureció aun mas, por lo que se fue sin despedirse-

He, bueno entonces que les baya bien y que pronto nos visiten – dijo miroku

Supongo que ya no buscaras las fragmentos de la perla, verdad kagome? –Pregunto sango-

Claro que si, en cuanto mi bebe nazca partiremos

Enserio también tienen planeado buscarla? –miruku-

Después les contare, espero nos veamos muy pronto cuídense mucho

Si adiós

Después de despedirse, empezaron su camino a su hogar dulce hogar, sesshomaru empezó a volar con kagome en brazos, shippo con rin y yaken con ah-hu y todo lo que kagome había traído de su época.

En cuanto tengamos tiempos seguiremos con lo nuestros – le dijo sesshomaru a kagome quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho-

Bueno tal y como se los prometí,

En el siguiente capítulo resolveré algunas dudas

Que se que les quedaron del capítulo 10, por lo pronto

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, agradezco enormemente

A las siguientes personas por estar al pendiente y por regalarme un

Poco de su tiempo en dejar reviews, como ya he dicho gracias a ellos es

Que esta historia continua:

**Papallona, Alinita28, Black-kiari, hikari higurashi haruno, ISYLU , Lucero Taisho , Luna31, joselyn .**

En verdad muchas gracias, no me abandonen,

bueno me despido y no se les olvide dejar reviews.

Sayonara

Mamori

O_o

pd. espero que este pequeño lemon les alla agradado,

miren que fue lo que mas me costo ya que apenas

es el segundo lemon que ago en mi corta carrera de escrito en fanfiction,

bueno ahora si los dejo hasta la proxima.


	12. la suegra

**Hola a todos, sé que estarán molestas conmigo,**

**ji ji ji sé que no servirá de mucho, pero les diré hace**

**Más o menos un año me vino una idea de cómo debería**

**Continuar la historia, en esos momentos no pude escribirlo**

**y cuando pude la idea se esfumo de mi mente, desde entonces**

**No me había llegado la inspiración, hoy me dije a mi misma:**

**Mi misma de aquí no te mueves hasta que hayas subido la continuación y aquí esta.**

**Lo único seguro que les puedo decir es que no tardare más de 2 años**

**En actualizar eso si se los puedo prometer ji ji ji. Mala broma verdad,**

**En cuanto pueda y llegue la inspiración actualizare, digo no abandonare**

**Esta historia Lo prometo.**

**Bueno me despido y no olviden dejar reviews.**

-ah… ha… ha… -jadeos y suspiros- mas… por favor… mas

Es lo único que se podía oír en las aguas termales del castillo oeste, había tanto vapor que no se dejaba ver nada solo sonidos; sonidos que no eran aptos para menores. Al menos los que entraran al cuarto de las aguas solo eso obtendrían, ya que los 2 amantes si se veía; ambos están dentro del agua o al menos la mitad de sus cuerpos, kagome estaba montando a sesshomaru, ella tenía su cara roja y no precisamente por el calor del agua, su cuerpo perlado ya sea por agua o sudor, sus cabellos tan negro como la noche estaban húmedos y pegado a su piel, sus pezones erectos rozaban el gran pecho de su amante, una de sus manos estaba sobre su gran vientre mientras que la otra en el ancho hombro de su macho. sesshomaru mostraba su hermoso cuerpo igual de su cintura para arriba y sus grandes manos sostenían a kagome de la cadera; las penetraciones no eran rápidas pero si profundas, esa música de jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos no dejaba de sonar; y a igual que su acompañante tenía su cuerpo perlado, su rostro imperturbable pereciera que no pasaba nada con el pero esos suspiros y gruñidos que brotaban de el de vez en cuando decían lo mucho que disfrutaba ese acto con su pareja.

-sesshomaru… -se escuchó un gruñido por parte de el- te amo – fue lo último que se escuchó después de un gruñido y de un gran grito de kagome, ambos habían llegado a la sima y ahora kagome abrazaba a sesshomaru reposando sus manos en esa ancha espalda, mientras el la abrazaba ahora de la cintura-

-Gracias – se escuchó de repente esa voz ronca y kagome se sorprendió porque nunca había escuchado esa palabra de sesshomaru-

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto después de la sorpresa-

-por amarme y darme lo que ahora tengo; lo que nunca pedí pero ahora nunca cambiaria –le respondió sesshomaru sin soltarla, ambos en la misma posición, este aun dentro de kagome- sabes que soy de pocas palabras. No puedo decirte que estas palabras las volverás a escuchar por eso guárdalas, ahora los tengo a ustedes y estoy tratando para que todo vaya bien, pero no deben esperar demasiado de mí; siempre he estado solo y por ustedes quiero cambiar pero no esperen muchos cambios-

Eso hare… así te amamos sesshomaru – dijo kagome después de unos segundos recostándose sobre el- estoy muy cansada –

3 sesiones seguidas te han dejado así – kagome se sonrojo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su pareja-

-Luna dice que pronto nacerá nuestro bebe –dijo para cambiar de tema-

-debes descansar más-

-en un par de días serás nuevamente papa –dijo una sonriente kagome- estoy tan feliz y emocionada, luna vendrá al parto no importa cuando o la hora, ella quiere estar cuando nazca nuestro hijo-

-mph-

-después que nazca podremos ir por naraku- sesshomaru no le respondió-

Después de un rato ambos salieron del agua y se arreglaron, ya estaba por entrar la noche, antes de ir a descansar fueron a desearles las buenas noches a sus hijos. Ya habían pasado un par de días de que habían regresado de la casa de la madre de kagome. Habían estado tranquilos, kagome cada día mas grande y con más cuidados pues ya se acercaba la hora del parto.

Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada, pero después de que naciera el cachorro tenía pensado no buscar a naraku por varios días o meses, o quizás sí pero sin llevar a su familia, la verdad era que seguía siendo ese poderoso yokai frío y sin sentimientos, a menos que se tratara de su familia, estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía, su pareja era fuerte y sus hijos serían los yokais más fuertes y especiales que hayan existido, antes no quería que existiera alguien más fuerte que él, pero ahora deseaba que sus cachorros fueran los más fuertes que existan.

Sus días y noches ya no son solitarios y llenos de peleas como antes, claro que de vez en cuando si, a veces salía a matar a todos esos inútiles que osaban perturban la paz de su familia.

Ese dia su madre hizo presencia, pensó que tendría problemas con kagome por haber sido una humana, no está feliz con ella pero hicieron una tregua por estar ella embarazada, ya que su madre le pidió un duelo, según ella quiere saber qué tan fuerte es la madre de los cachorros de su hijo. Con shippo y rin fue otra cosa. Parece ser que la conquistaron, jamás había visto a su madre tan amorosa con alguien, le tuvieron que contar todo, bueno kagome lo hizo él no tenía interés en contárselo, el la tomo como su mujer y no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, ni siquiera la de su madre.

Su madre pareció satisfecha y orgullosa por lo sucedido pues también le agrada la idea de que sus nietos sean especiales, fuertes como ningún yokai, quizás con un poco más de tiempo aceptara por completo a kagome.

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos a dormir; a la mañana siguiente el comedor estaba llena de risas y platicas, ahora sabían de donde sesshomaru había sacado ese humor, la señora respondía con monosílabas o solo asentía y todo el tiempo estaba seria, aunque siempre atenta a lo que hacían sus nietos, solo a ellos les regalaba sonrisas y miradas tiernas.

Solo por esa ocasión sesshomaru y shippo no fueron a practicar después del desayuno o bueno al menos no al salón de prácticas ya que estaban en el jardín, la mama de sesshomaru observaba con interés el entrenamiento de estos 2, no estaría mucho tiempo con ellos y quería estar con sus nietos lo más que se pudiera, no sabía cuándo los volvería a visitar, aunque suponía que sería pronto ya que tenía que venir a conocer a su futuro nieto.

Pasaron toda mañana en el jardín, kagome estuvo nerviosa todo el tiempo, sesshomaru le conto el por su madre odiaba a humanos, lo único que provoco fue ponerla más nerviosa, por eso le extraño cuando la señora se acercó a ella y toco su vientre, pereciera que su bebe también había conquistado a la abuela porque noto una minúscula sonrisa.

Al atardecer se fueron al comedor, todo estaba muy bien hasta que muy cerca de su hogar se sintió la presencia de naraku; los 3 mayores lo sintieron, sesshomaru se puso aún más serio de lo normal, kagome por alguna razón se sintió mal y un poco nerviosa, presentía que algo malo pasaría, la señora después de unos segundos regreso la atención a sus nietos; afortunadamente los niños no lo sintieron.

Sesshomaru se paró de golpe, empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida, kagome lo siguió al parecer todos presentían algo malo ya que después todos lo seguían hasta llegar a la salida. Sesshomaru volteo a verlos.

-Quédense aquí, en un rato vuelvo-

-yo voy contigo- dijo kagome-

-no, te quedaras y protegerás a los niños-este vio como kagome iba a contradecirlo- no te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que te quedes y eso harás, sabes que no estás en condiciones de pelear –con esto kagome no pudo decir más-

-bien-

-shippo- volvió a hablar sesshomaru-

-si padre –respondió este no sabía lo que pasaba pero parecía ser algo malo, su padre hace mucho que no le hablaba así a su madre-

-protege a tu hermana, a tu madre y a tu abuela, volveré pronto –el pequeño asintió, sesshomaru también asintió giro y salió del castillo a enfrentar a ese insecto, terminaría de una vez por todas con el-

Mamori anazaki

O_o


End file.
